His Butler, His Lover
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Its been two years since Sebastian came in his life and now he serves him with loyalty with no other butler can be...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji**

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 1**

***** I just wanted to verify, this fanfic I made**

**is totally a YAOI. SebxCiel pairing. *****

_Characters such as; __Ciel, Sebastian, and several others__ (that will appear in upcoming chapters) in this fanfic are totally not mine. I am not claiming they're mine. The only characters I own are the ones whose names (such as some of the other earls) are not mentioned in KUROSHITSUJI._

_A/N : I highly appreciate Nayski for beta'ing my WORKS! Thank you so much Nayski, flamecca is munchy munchy HAPPY ...I will thank you for the rest of my life. And for the readers who will READ this, please ENJOY! That's all I want, enjoy and a happy reading._

* * *

"Sebastian, NEVER betray me. That's an order!" I, Ciel Phanthomhive stated in a highly proud tone.

I was sitting in the office chair, with Sebastian standing right in front of me. He really looks good in that black butler suit, with those fiery red eyes of his. As always, he is obedient and accepted every order I gave him, no matter what it was, or how difficult it may have been. After all, he is bonded with me. A profit of this contract engraved on us both; we will always be a master and slave.

This man standing in front of me, Sebastian Michaelis, is my personal butler. He has served me for almost two years, now. And he serves me to the fullest of his extent, in exchange for my very soul. He is perfect at everything: he has the looks…the talents in any category…the loyalties…he is a well-disciplined butler…and, of course, he has great strength and power. He will do anything, if it is I that ordered it. That's why some people around us seem to doubt whom Sebastian really is: doing all that incredible stuff surely is too much for any ordinary man. Oh well, they just don't know that this butler of mine is actually a pureblooded demon, in a human disguise! That is why he can take the impossible and turn it into something entirely real.

Contrary to this demon I am, on the other hand, entirely human. At the very young age of twelve, I first began to manage my family's company and estates. I am a well-known Earl in England who served the Queen of England, loyally. They call me...the Queen's Dog.

Though we are of completely different status: he, a demon butler and I, a human lord, we are both very used to living together. We are bound to one another, eternally.

That is how it has always been.

Recently, however, Sebastian has not been his usual self. Now, for example, I have given my order and remain waiting for him to answer with his, '_Yes My Lord_,' just as he always does. Yet a minute or two had passed and, still, Sebastian had not answered me. I was damned pissed for having to wait for that answer, and I did **not** want to be forced to repeat an order twice. _What has gotten into him_?

Suddenly, the atmosphere around us seems to change, giving me a chilly and slightly dazed feeling. I look at Sebastian who is still standing in front of me like a frozen mannequin, but in a split second he'd suddenly disappeared. I blink my eyes suddenly trying to clear my vision. I blink again and hope it was just an illusion. Still, Sebastian is nowhere.

The surroundings quickly darken. It seems I am in another place now, though where I am does not occur to me. All around there is nothing but a pitch black. I can't see anything, yet I have a feeling that there's nothing but **empty** here. No one is here. Not even Sebastian. Only me.

Damned that Sebastian, he surely is a demon.

"I don't like this kind of game Sebastian." I said, trying to look around. Searching for a light, or Sebastian himself. "Show yourself to me, that's an order!" I continued by shouting. Only, it seems my voice is just echoing everywhere, bouncing back at me.

Ciel turned his head from right to left with no sign of Sebastian; to his back and then up, he looked. Still, his butler was nowhere to be found. He was getting increasingly distressed; it was not like Sebastian to go against his orders.

_Where the heck am I? This place is too dark. Damned that guy! Where is he?_

"Here I am...My Lord." Sebastian appeared unexpectedly behind his back.

Ciel was startled and almost jumped up while murmuring quietly a, '_what the fuck!_'

"Cut out these damned pranks of yours Sebastian, bring me back to the mansion," Ciel uttered without turning around, Sebastian still behind his back.

"I'm afraid I can't, my Lord," he answered in a hushed tone into Ciel's ear which made his hair stick up on end, followed by a slight tingling as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Lately, you've been rejecting my orders Sebastian, are you opposing the contract?" he almost moaned as Sebastian's hands tightened around him, he just barely managed to speak out.

"No, I am not, My Lord," he answered, hands still wrapped around Ciel's waist. Sebastian then hugged Ciel from behind tightly... so tight that could almost break Ciel's slender body. Ciel groaned in pain.

"Wh-what are you doing Sebastian? You're arms –ti— so tight!" Ciel groaned again.

"I am just claiming my prize, My Lord," Sebastian answered claiming Ciel's neck; he licked it.

"Ahh —" Ciel moaned and continued, "...claim? Are you saying that I am—?"

"**DEAD**. You are now dead, my Lord. That's why you're soul is mine now," Sebastian finished, biting Ciel's left ear slightly and giving Ciel a giddy feeling inside.

"De—d, dead? –I'm dead?" Ciel repeated, as if making sure he said it right. _When had he died? And how? Was this a joke? What the fuck!_

Sebastian nodded, smirking with those devilish red eyes staring at him. Then, suddenly his mouth opened widely — widely...and now becoming bigger...and bigger. Seemingly large enough to swallow a man!

Ciel was petrified: _this isn't Sebastian at all!_

"You're not Sebastian! Where is he?" he asked furiously facing the transformed beast in front of him.

The beast only laughed evilly. "I am Sebastian, My Lord. Have you forgotten? I'm a demon, after all. And I'm here to claim the prize: your soul," he said.

_This is Sebastian's true form? It can't be!_

In a split second Sebastian suddenly came nearer to him. Near enough to swallow him —dead or alive!

_Nooooooo!_

Ciel was in a cold sweat. He could hear someone calling him.

'_My Lord...my lord....?'_

"My Lord, wake up."

Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's concerned face.

_What's going on?_ _A dream? Ah, I get it now..._

"You were having a nightmare, were you not, my Lord?" Sebastian asked smiling at him teasingly. His eyes as red as a bloody rose, they seemed to be his real eyes, didn't they?

"So it seems," Ciel answered, still in a dazed mode. He sighed in relief; it was a good thing that it was all a dream. Sebastian wasn't that monster after all. Though he was a demon there's no way Sebastian would swallow him. No, he just couldn't accept Sebastian turning into that monstrous beast with a devilish laugh.

"Sebastian..." he said looking at him and added, "...kiss me."

Sebastian seemed momentarily shocked, "Yes, my Lord," he grinned. He bent over to reach Ciel and slowly he kissed his human lord.

There's no way Sebastian would betray him. Besides the contract that sealed them both together they had a bond, which was far greater than the contract. They had a bond, which the two of them shared: love.

After all, Sebastian was not just his butler...but his lover as well.

* * *

**Te-hee! That's all for the time being!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Reviews are well appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji**

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 2**

Vendors scattered each side of the street selling fruits, jewelry that was obviously fake, various kinds of other accessories, and other common goods. There were a lot of people today, and teenagers seen inside the shops buying the kinds of things that seem completely useless, to me. All of which wasted time and the money that their parents had been working so hard to earn: money, which they now used to buy such frivolous things. Buying things to gain attraction amongst the eyes of the people. _Ahh, humans…If only I could cover both of my ears while walking down the street. Then I could definitely lessen the noise these people create. But that would be just too embarrassing, an Earl walking while covering his ears. What am I, an idiot? Geez…_

Sebastian and I are in town just roaming around, hoping to find some clues about the rumored 'Earl Killings' in England. Lately, there has been news and reports that someone was going around murdering earls. Earl John of the Leighton Family was the first to die. Though at first, the case wasn't big, a week later another earl was killed, one Earl Hamlet Beckham. As a result of the investigation, it was discovered that each earl was brutally tortured before the culprit killed him. And thusly, the conclusion spread that the same suspect did both killings of the two earls. Since the Queen sent an order to help in the investigation, Ciel couldn't do anything other than accept.

"My Lord, you're too serious about the case. You've been wearing that upset look on your face far too much. Are you worried because they are targeting earls?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Ciel's eyebrows frowned at him, "Of course I'm serious! It's my job! But why would I worry about that?"

As the saying goes, expect the unexpected. Without hesitation, Sebastian bent down and grabbed Ciel's face with one hand, while he opened the umbrella that he had been carrying with his other. The action efficiently covered them from public so Sebastian could kiss Ciel.

"Wh – at are you doing?" Ciel pushed Sebastian growled back his shocked.

"Kissing you," his butler bluntly answered.

"In a public place! Are you out of your mind Sebastian?" Ciel started. It was not that he didn't like it…but doing _that_ in public was **not** good.

Sebastian grinned, "It's because My Lord is too cute when he's lying. I was too tempted."

"Idiot. Never do that again," Ciel said embarrassed as he started walking again. Sebastian, after re-closing the umbrella, followed him.

"I can tell when you lie, My Lord. But I assure you; you needn't worry about being targeted. Even if you are the next target, I wouldn't allow that murderer to even lay a single finger on you," Sebastian sentenced seriously.

"You are exaggerating." Ciel coldly uttered, but deep down, he felt happy.

Yeah, Sebastian is his butler and because of the contract they are nothing but a master and slave…but that didn't stop Ciel from using his position as 'master' to make Sebastian the 'slave' his **lover**. The master's reasoning? He was simply attracted to Sebastian, his damned perfect, and good-looking demon butler.

Ciel had ordered Sebastian to love him, and him only, which Sebastian fully granted: his reason? '_Because My Lord is so cute, and because My Lord wanted it, so I shall grant it._' What a dumbly loyal butler of his!

However, Ciel knew that even though they were lovers now, Sebastian was just being obedient. He was just pretending that there was really love in their relationship. He was pretending that Sebastian loved him – when the truth was; as a master and slave, Sebastian was just doing his tasks. There was love. At least, that was what Ciel wanted to believe.

Oh well, how complicated. Even Ciel himself couldn't believe that he had done such a thing. He couldn't even imagine why he had fallen in love with this demon, when the only real motive the demon had to be so kind was just his SOUL.

Ciel's mind was so full of thoughts and wonderings that he didn't realized the man in front of him.

"My Lord, watch you'—" Sebastian warned as he tried to catch up to Ciel, but his master had already bumped into the man.

The man had white hair and was wearing a grey suit. He turned around to face Ciel, who, being in the wrong greeted with an apology.

Upon looking at the man, Sebastian seemed a bit shocked but managed to recover soon after. That man grinned at Sebastian and as he passed by Sebastian's side, he whispered, "Seems that you're having a good time, finally living with that kid, huh, Sebby?"

The white haired man passed him by now, leaving Sebastian petrified.

"Sebastian! Hey, Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

"Ah, yes I'm coming, My Lord," he followed Ciel.

"Your face shows that you are familiar with that man, Sebastian," Ciel asked.

"Not likely, My Lord, he just looked like one of my acquaintances. But, he is not," Sebastian answered forwardly.

"As you say," he agreed disbelievingly. Acquaintance he said? So that means, that man just now was also a demon, right? "…Oh well, let's hurry up. It seems it's going to rain."

"As I predicted. That's why I brought us an umbrella, My Lord," Sebastian opened the black colored umbrella.

"Ugh! I can't believe we're going back to the mansion without even a single clue or suspect for the killings," Ciel said, just as the rain started pouring. "Damn the rain! Let's hurry up and discuss the case in the mansion Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian answered politely.

* * *

***Dam-da-dam da dum!***

**Part 2, way to go!**

**Hope you all enjoyed...I hope.**

**If there's some errors, which I believe are, don't hesitate to correct me...after all I'm not that good.**

**Sankyuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji**

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 3**

I hope you enjoy! And once again ~~~~ Thanks for Nayski for Beta'ing my works...And thanks for everyone who left reviews, you know guys who are you hehe.

* * *

One earl…two earls down…

A man in a black suit matched with a crimson red necktie sat, leaning on the table with his legs crossed. He was in a room, lit only by the reflection of the shining moon outside the tall glass windows. A deep and solid silence settled all around. His aqua eyes glared out madly at the scattered pictures above his table. Two of them, marked with a big red 'X' showed the faces of Earl John and Hamlet; the first two earls he had. He eyed a picture of an earl wearing an eye patch. The boy had a baby face, so arrogant, and full of pride in himself. He knew this boy. Of course he knows this boy! Who wouldn't? This boy, even though he was just twelve years old he was widely known throughout the whole of England. A prudent aristocrat, and the Queen's most favored _Earl_ of earls.

He'd be much happier if that earl hadn't reappeared and had just been burnt alive with his mansion two years ago. He hated these earls; he wanted to eradicate of all of them from England: those boastful earls, who were always in his way. _Curse them all to hell_! He picked up the picture of the most adorable earl, and grinned evilly.

"Earl Ciel Phanthomhive…huh," he uttered.

"So, that's your next target, is he?" said the white haired man that loved to wear gray colored suits. The man that Sebastian and Ciel had met in the town earlier today, looked as though he was just about the same age of Sebastian.

Having been startled, the culprit behind the killings faced the uninvited guest. "I didn't summon you here, did I? If you want to help then start by vanishing out of my sight, you beast!" the aqua eyed man glared back at Ciel's picture.

"How rude. I have a name, you know. _Sobby_, always at your service…Earl Andrews," he spoke sitting above the table. When he had gotten there, Andrews didn't give a damn to know.

Andrews Matthew was an earl in England…an earl who despised earls other than him self. He was the culprit behind all of the killings and he wanted to eliminate them all, one…by one. He wanted to get all of the attention, especially attention from the Queen's eyes. But with all of those other earls beside him, it would be too difficult. Besides, as long as Ciel Phanthomhive was still breathing, he could never reach the top of the world. He wanted all the attention, but in a brutal way…after all, he was an immoral and unmerciful earl.

"If you're going after that boy, I can tell you now that you will fail. Even laying a finger on him won't that easy. He is very well protected – by his butler," Sobby explained.

"Why? How much do you know, huh, Sobby?" Earl Andrews asked but seemed more irritated than honestly curious.

"I know…**everything**. Everything, My Lord," he answered. His black eyes suddenly turned red while he looked at Andrews. He then continued, "…that's why you should just give me your orders, and I shall do it. I could be of help."

"Idiot. Don't meddle with my problems. I don't need your help. I _haven't_ needed your help, not even once Sobby. Go away, that will always be my order. So get out!" Andrews shouted pointing the door while frowning his eyebrows.

"If that's what you want, then it shall be. I have warned you already. But since you don't need any of my help, you'll have to take care of yourself dealing with that kid, My Lord." Sobby warned, and _poof_! He was gone.

"What a pathetic demon," Andrews burst out.

"Sebastian, I can't sleep," Ciel pouted. He was lying on his bed, wrapped in the thick and milky-white colored comforter. Sebastian was beside him, standing and holding a candelabrum in his left arm.

Sebastian smiled while putting down the candleholder on the bedside table, and then moved above Ciel. He slowly bent down his make-your-heart-thump face and kissed Ciel deeply. Tonight their lover mode relationship would start again. He kissed Ciel gently, tracing each way of his mouth, which made Ciel groan and moan all around. Ah, this was what Ciel wanted from the very beginning. Every time the sun set, Ciel's usual arrogant self would changed into this very adorable and super cute, lover boy. With that blushing face whenever they were alone in the bed at night, Sebastian couldn't help but be drowned in that lovely seductive temptation that was his master.

"Can you sleep now, My Lord?" Sebastian teasingly asked licking down Ciel's neck.

"I can't; sleep with me tonight Sebastian. Don't leave me, that's an order," Ciel ordered but sounded very pleading at the same time.

"As you wish, My Lord," Sebastian answered.

Thereafter, he wrapped his arms around Ciel, and with that slender body of his master he embraced him tightly but also very gently. Oh don't get the actions wrong; though they are lovers, they haven't 'Done It' even once. Ciel just wanted Sebastian's warmth and comfort every night he was upset. He didn't want Sebastian to leave him while he slept, that was one of the reasons he decided to order the other to become his lover.

Ciel closed his eyes and rested his face in Sebastian's manly chest.

"Sebastian, never betray me," he hushed slightly.

"Of course, My Lord," his butler said with a smile, a pure smile that Ciel haven't seen. One hand strayed to pat Ciel's soft hair gently.

"Never…never…betray me…" Ciel uttered again in a very low voice, and he seemed to already be sleeping. Though he could just be having a dream now.

Even so, Ciel, though already asleep continued uttering the same words again…

"_Never betray me…never Sebastian…never…_"

Sebastian smiled and when he had make sure that Ciel was fully asleep, jumped out of the bed and slowly covered him with the comforter.

"Sleep well, Ciel…" Sebastian said in low voice.

"Oh, so you can only call him his name when he's asleep. How naughty," broke in the voice of Sobby who then appeared standing near the windows, with his back resting on the wall and elbows crossed with each other. His red eyes, so much like Sebastian's glowed in the dark from across the room.

Sebastian didn't seem surprised with his sudden appearance though he hadn't expected him to be there.

"It's a shock to see you in this world, Sobby," he turned around to face him and added, "I don't know what you're plotting, but the hell if I care. Though I'll warn you now, never show yourself in this mansion again, you are not welcomed here."

"Ah, what a cold attitude. Is that how you're supposed to treat me, huh, Sebby?" he asked calmly, now standing beside Ciel's bed. "Anyway, I'm not here to cause any nuisance, only the opposite. If you let your guard down you might not be able to see this boy's lovely face again." Sebastian clenched his right fist, and then Sobby added, "You're lucky because the killer is a human…you can handle it easily. But remember, not all humans...are alone. Sometimes, you must know how to feel FEAR Sebastian…" Sobby repeated again, "Fear…" then vanished leaving Sebastian with feelings that were mixed.

He didn't fear about anything, he didn't need to feel fear for himself…the only thing he feared for now was Ciel. He could handle everything perfectly, and everything goes everything according to his plan…but with Sobby's interference, he doubted it would stay so. Above all, he feared Ciel finding out, from that idiotic demon approaching him. Sobby would tell Ciel about that something that Ciel must never know…

* * *

_*Pam - pa -pam, para-rapa papam*_

_Chapter 3 is here, te-hee!_

_(I love Sebastian a lot!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Starting this chapter and onwards are not beta'd. Only the first three chapters are beta'd. My beta reader has nothing to do with it, she is in hiatus, I say. Some grammatical errors are ahead so if you don't want to read this then STOP. Don't proceed. Thank you._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy reading!_

**Kuroshitsuji **

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 4**

"Prepare the carriage, Sebastian."

Ciel commanded. He was clad in his usual blue suit concealed underneath a black cape. He wore a black fedora that he frequently used every time he went out the mansion. He headed towards the door with a cane in his right hand, an expensive, high-class cane which he and Sebastian had bought before.

The case about the _'Earl Killings' _is not yet solve and Ciel must make his move, as soon as possible, before the culprit would kill another blameless earl. Two earls are already too much. If the criminal continues to kill, it will give him a lot of trouble. Those earls _supposed to be works_ would surely be handed on to him, giving him more works to do.

He didn't worry about himself whether he's the next target or not. It doesn't bother him since his butler, Sebastian, is there to protect. Or rather say, his butler is bind to protect him no matter what. Oh, at least that is what he believes.

What worry him more is the_ workloads he would do_ if this case won't be solved.

He was about to open the door, but Sebastian, in a swift motion was now standing in front of him. Blocking his way out.

Ciel frowned.

"You are **not** going anywhere, My Lord." His butler declared. Red orbs are somewhat glaring at Ciel, who, on the contrary was in a deep shocked.

"Do you know what you're saying, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his tone sounded insult, and after awhile, he had managed to overcome his unforeseen shock.

"I know My Lord. That's why you must stay here. It is more convenient if you'll just leave the case to me. You'll be safer here." Sebastian coldly answer, whether he was worrying or not, Ciel wouldn't know.

"Get out of my way I said!" Ciel exclaimed in fury. He hated it when Sebastian was being hard headed. And now, it seemed the demon butler wasn't hearing anything. He added, "Are you in case, opposing my orders, Sebastian?"

"No, I am not My Lord." Sebastian answered.

Ciel was petrified. The scene and their nearly disputable argument, he had a feeling it happened before. Sebastian was acting weird and he was kinda opposing his orders. This, a dejavu? No.

This was what almost exactly happened in his dream. Sebastian who had turned into a monstrous beast. The demonic side of Sebastian who would swallow him at any minute, the side of Sebastian that Ciel feared to come into reality. Feared that Sebastian would no longer follow his orders.

The thought of Sebastian betraying him was too much to bear. Until now, Ciel couldn't accept that there would be a day that Sebastian, standing in front of him, laughing evilly for his **victory**.

Claiming his SOUL.

Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel, "My Lord, I—"

"Stop!" Ciel burst as he was taken aback. He was trembling for the first time, and Sebastian noticed it. "No, I mean…" Ciel stuttered so he turned around, not wanting for his butler to see, he felt his chest was heavy, "Just do what you think is right. Solve the case yourself, now go!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed politely, and before he could take the exit, he said, "I wasn't opposing your orders, My Lord. Neither you nor the contract, I'm just simply **protecting** the master I love. Besides, the contract wasn't just all about orders, but protection as well."

Ciel felt a sudden thump in his heart, he turned his head to look at him but his butler was already gone. He clenched both of his hands. Somehow and recently, Sebastian was acting really weird.

"Bard! Finnian! Meirin!" Sebastian, who was now in the mansion's kitchen, called out.

"Yes, Sebastian!" the three answered in unison.

Meirin smiled forcefully, but it was obvious that she was shaking nervously. _Maybe Sebastian would scold them because the kitchen was all messed. _Finnian and Bard were scratching their heads. While Tanaka–san behind them was just sipping his tea, as always, and was muttering his "Ho ho ho's."

The kitchen stove was messed up and it was overflowing with smelly overcooked ham—that which Bard was cooking awhile ago. The broken pieces of porcelain plates and some bottles of expensive wines—which were imported from France—are scattering on the floor, creating a river of wine and a valley of broken plates. Obviously, it was Meirin's clumsiness again.

Finnian, with his bare hands had clumsily broken the coffee maker when he had tried to lift it up transferring it to another place. And as always, the three of them were making all the mess. Sebastian just sighed. Scolding them right now or fixing the mess they made would just waste his time. He had to hurry. He needs to hurry.

"I have _business_ outside and the Young Master will be left here. When I'm out, don't entertain any guests or visitors, and make sure you won't let anyone in. Do you understand?" Sebastian grinned evilly and his right eyebrow went up.

"Yes, Sir!" they nodded and gave him a salute.

"And one more thing, clean all the mess while I'm out. And Tanaka—san, just continue what you are doing now." Sebastian smiled and in a matter of seconds, he was totally out of their sight.

"Sebastian is really awesome!" Meirin said excitedly, Bard patted her.

"Oi! Instead of daydreaming let's start cleaning."

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka muttered, and it seemed that's the only word Tanaka-san knew.

After awhile, **far** from the town and afar from everyone's sight, in a quiet place with oak trees planted everywhere, Sobby was seen sitting under a deep relaxation.

On his lap, a white bird was chirping and cheerfully humming while he gently patted its soft delicate feathers. He, just like Sebastian was a demon serving a human that was bind with a contract. The only difference was that, Sobby's master was **too** independent and didn't want any of help, especially from him.

And to tell it frankly, he didn't want to help him either. He finds his master so **boring**. Too self-centered. His master didn't even care about him.

The contract between him and Andrews was just a planned deal that he himself had proposed, two years ago. Because _he, _Sobby,just wanted to collect souls. And because Andrews's soul was full of hatred and cravings—he wanted **him** to become a part of his SOUL COLLECTION. That kind of soul would give him **more** power, anyway. So dealing with his master's stubbornness, boring attitude you may add, must be a must. After all, he could gain a lot from him at the end.

In Andrews's side, the reason why he had accepted the contract was in exchange for _only one reason:_ **TO BURN **the Phanthomhive Mansion. Drown it in the flames of hell. And that resulted to the death of his most **hated** aristocrats. Ciel's Parents.

The only one that was left alive was _Ciel Phantomhive._ Sobby couldn't kill him on that day and he just couldn't kill him either. So he let the boy lived. The reason to which Andrews' great anger towards him to the most possible extent.

Sobby hated the human world. And he hated humans that have purities on their hearts. He barely visits this world. In fact, he would only land his feet here if he could find a perfect human master. Humans having great anger and dark hearts. He found one, Andrews.

The bird on his lap flew away a moment later. He could feel _his _presence, what a bad timing.

"Ahhh. Demons." he snorted. "A demon knows where a demon is. I think we would make the best partner, don't you think, Sebby?" he said, relaxed as always though Sebastian's pointed (demon) fingernails were dangerously squeezing his neck, threatening his life. When, why and how Sebastian got there, only these two demons could precisely understand. And only they could know how, mind you.

"I know you know who's behind the killings, Sobby. Or," he paused and added, "shall I say he's much related to you?" Sebastian stated with ease, his pointed nails were on Sobby's neck, gripping him tightly. "Mind to share it?"

"Oh boy, are you threatening me? With that pointless, nail of yours?" the other said, "You know it's nothing compared to mine. Wanna try?" Sobby teased. His eyes that were usually black during days and red during nights blinked. He quickly pulled Sebastian's hand and thrusts him hardly forward. But Sebastian had managed to dodge the tree which he would nearly crash. Without even a single scratch, and with straight and calm self, Sebastian landed on the ground. Sobby then applauded.

"You're fast as usual. But d' yah think you can continue protecting that boy with that strength you have? Strength that is slowly weakening?" Sobby said in a higher tone.

In Sebastian's red orbs there was fury starting to arise, all the more so. It's true, his demonic powers are slowly weakening, because demons like them are in need of human's impurity of soul in order to gain strength. But Ciel's soul wasn't impure, his soul was nothing but pure.

"My patience wanes, Sobby. Name the name of that man!" Sebastian burst out.

"Eh? Why would I? He is my master after all. You didn't think I'll put him in trouble, did you? Are you being stupid?" his tone was unfathomable this time. "Ahh, since the day you enslaved yourself you are becoming stupider." Sobby flapped his hands on air.

Then he added, "I told you before, enslaving yourself without payment would weaken you. The worst thing was that, that boy didn't possess an impure heart! Nah, and you had even the guts to call yourself a demon? You're a disgrace Sebby!"

"All I want is you to name that man. If you wouldn't, it'll leave me no choice but use force." not only one hand was in beast form, but both, showing a long browned pointed arms of a beast. He moved quickly that even a naked eye of an ordinary wouldn't be able to see. And in a swift motion, his hands were both squeezing Sobby's neck, who, despite of that didn't even feel any fright for his endangered life.

Sobby laughed hardly, "You couldn't kill me Sebastian." his tone was now serious, "And even if you could, you are still **no** match to me." Sebastian was pissed and squeezed hardly, his sharp nails were piercing deeply on Sobby's neck. Blood came out and spreading slightly, sliding down to Sobby's grey suit.

Sobby laughed. "You are serious, no?"

Sebastian squeezed him more.

"You forgot, didn't you? You still owe me Sebby and now you have this courage to kill me? Is that how...you show your gratitude, huh Sebby. Rather say, _Sebastian_?" he said emphasizing his new name_._ He was calm although blood was pouring out from his neck.

Oh well, just a painless demon he was. He was one of those kinds who **couldn't** feel any pain. He didn't even know what pain was. And Sebastian knew that, still, he just wanted to squeeze the painless demon.

He and Sobby were ex-partners, rather than that, they're brothers. Yes, he won't forget it. He owes this man. That day, when Sobby was ordered by his master to burn the Phantomhive Mansion, he, Sebby was there. Watching. Sebastian was always there in that mansion. Always watching...and watching from afar, his eyes were always, always focused to that certain boy.

That boy who caught his attention and whose lovely image pierced through in his demonic heart, he slowly found himself being tamed by that human. And his brother Sobby knew about it, that he had fallen in love for that human, Ciel.

Sobby had warned him **not** to pay **too** much attention for the young Phantomhive, but he couldn't. Because he was, a long time ago, had loved that human. The young Phanthomhive, Ciel. Even now.

Thus the day when Sobby's going to burn the mansion, Sebastian for the very **first** time **begged** at him.

'**_Don't include the boy...The boy is too young, he doesn't know anything. Let him live. Give him to me.'_**

And though Sobby had been ordered to kill all the Phantomhives, he had allowed Ciel to live for the sake of his brother's _first request_. Then, he had burnt the mansion. The two of them were there, watching. And Sebastian was the one who summoned those men to kidnap Ciel and had saved him from the burning mansion. _So that Ciel won't be burnt alive_.

Sebastian saw it all. He knew it all.

He was there when Ciel's parents were being killed. He had witnessed Ciel's parents' death. Witnessed how had Ciel's feelings drowned in great sorrow and despair. He knew the root cause of Ciel's greatest pain.

Sebastian, in exchange for Ciel's young and innocent life, had decided to agree to Sobby, BURN the mansion that he had come to like._ Yes, he knows it all._ Sebastian knew the culprit behind Ciel's parents' death yet he had kept it a secret from Ciel. Ciel who was enveloped with great hatred. Ciel who was always trying his very best to find those **criminals**... Ciel whose main purpose of still living is to capture the criminals who had killed his parents. Avenge his parents' death.

How could he tell Ciel about the truth? He can't. Ciel would eventually curse him to hell, and he just couldn't bear to lose the boy. He can't, at least not now. Ciel is still too young. And Ciel needs him. Ciel needs a guardian he could depend...a guardian at least, even not being a lover.

And the contract, Ciel still didn't know what was all about behind the contract. If he would, then there's no reason for Ciel to depend on him. Surely, Ciel, his beloved human would leave and abandon him. So that's what he FEAR the most, he can't lose Ciel. He can't.

"Oh, what now my beloved brother? Will you continue glaring at me till the sun sets? Ah, let me remind you..my bastard master is very unmerciful to his target. If you won't hurry your precious human will be abducted. _Don't_ underestimatethat boring, stupid, and crazy master of mine, Sebastian. He can do _any_ even without my help." Sobby stated. His black eyes flushed to red and added, "I am serious."

Sebastian was awakened from his train of thought, reminiscing the past, just then he freed Sobby's bleeding neck and said,

"I owe you, but it doesn't mean I'm scared of you." His hands were back to normal and then, he turned around.

Before Sebastian could run away, Sobby added, "Earl Andrews Matthew. If you won't hurry, that boy now, might already be a captive of his. And oh, you just not owe me once but twice. Remember, I'll make you pay for that debt, _debts_ someday."

Sebastian, upon engraving to his mind the name of Sobby's master, then hurriedly run away without leaving a single reply. He knew his brother was the one who burnt the Phantomhive Mansion, but he didn't know the human his brother was being contracted at, even the name. It would be easier if he knows the name...Earl Andrews Matthew.

He must hurry. His master was left alone inside his room.

Sobby's previously bleeding neck, was now healed. Leaving not even a single scar…and then uttered to himself,

"Nah, I forgot. You mustn't kill my master, Sebastian. Even I would be happier if you would, I still need a master, yah know. Dummy."

Then, an idea suddenly popped in Sobby's mind...and that idea made him laugh all over.

**Dummy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroshitsuji **

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 5**

Like the fastest cheetah running hungrily towards the prey, Sebastian was perspiring hardly... ignoring the exuding moistures on his face that have been blurring his vision. He ran faster than a normal being could be. Even a naked eye of an ordinary wouldn't be able to see him. That's an ability _humans_ couldn't have.

This time, his main goal and target was to return back immediately at the Phantomhive Mansion. Ciel was in great danger, and he knew it was his fault, because he decided to leave him in the mansion, assuming that he was safer there than to roam around. He had the feeling that his decision was wrong, the moved he chose was totally the most dangerous one. It's not just a feeling but he totally chose the wrong decision.

_Huff and puff...sniff and cough!_

Standing now with great perspiration, Sebastian at last, was standing now in front of the Phanthomihive Mansion. He opened the huge main door and banged hardly shouting,** "Bocchama!"**

Finnian who was holding Pluto's dog tie was deeply stunned to Sebastian's sudden entrance. Pluto then hurriedly went closer to Sebastian, but Finnian managed to grab the demon dog on the tie, and the dog started barking and howling all over, mad at Finnian.

"Young Master, where's he?" Sebastian asked, heading to the staircase, panting.

"Oh welcome back Sebastian! Master? He's still sleeping in his room, Meirin is there now." Answered Finnian, rumbling with Pluto.

Sebastian felt a sudden relief and took a deep breath. _Good, Ciel is still here._

"Kyahn~!"

A sudden high-pitch shout was then heard, startling Finnian and Sebastian. And it's coming from above the floor, specifically, from Ciel's room. Thereof, they realize that it was Meirin. The two hurriedly headed for the room and Sebastian of course headed first. Meirin was standing wearing a terrified look beside Ciel's bed.

"Young Master...is d-dead! He isn't moving at all.... he...he seems dead? Uwaaahhhh!" Meirin cried out loudly, exchanging her looks to Sebastian and Finnian, whose faces were in total shock.

Bard suddenly came holding a knife in his left hand, and he taught there was an intruder in the Young Master's room. Tanaka-san was on his back, holding a cup of tea, but he wasn't sipping it at all, his facial expression that can't be fathom all the time now seemed to be for worst!

Sebastian swiftly went to Ciel's bed and he was terrified. He took off the comforter away from his master's face and took a closer look. Uttering, _My Lord... _he was in shocked and he had cursed all the hell out of hells, demons of all demons, and cursed the human who did such a crime. He was totally insane. But after he had removed the comforter away from Ciel, his fiery red eyes glowed. Not yet.

He faced the four and said, "This isn't the Young Master." The four widened their eyes, and took a closer look to the person whom they mistook for Ciel

A slender figure like Ciel's, his hair was similar to Ciel, wearing an eye patch like their Young Master, but his one eye was much bigger and didn't even have the pupils! And the mouth was even bigger with an X mark. Of course he wouldn't move, it was not their Young Master, it was nothing but a mannequin! An ugly mannequin!

Finnian and Bard were glaring madly at Meirin, who, on the other hand was blinking her eyes all over. And Tanaka-san was just staring at her, not mad at all but he was now sipping his tea and muttering, "Ho ho ho."

"How could you mistake this ugly mannequin as our Young Master, Meirin! You're such a dummy, you can't recognize our Lord?" Finnian sulked.

"I-I'm sorry! I broke my eyeglasses and had removed it, t-that's why I couldn't see clearly. He...wasn't dead?" Meirin asked, her voice was shaking.

"He's not the Young Master! Of course a mannequin like that won't move. Sebas-" Bard hanged his words the moment he turned around to face Sebastian, but he had spotted the butler nowhere.

"Where's Sebastian?" Bard asked confusingly, Meirin and Finnian just shook their heads, indicating 'I don't know'_. _When he turned to ask Tanaka-san who was sipping a tea, all he got was a 'Ho ho ho.'

They saw a note above the table behind Tanaka and there, stated Sebastian's order.

_Young Master is with me. We will be out and we'll return as soon as we solved the 'Earl Killings' case. Don't worry anymore about Bocchama, all you need to do is to make sure you won't make a mess while we're gone._

_P.S_

_Meirin, Young Master might be mad at you since you mistake him from that ugly mannequin. Be ready._

_The Butler,_

_Sebastian._

The four of them exchanged looks towards each other, wondering why. Tanaka-san was just shaking his head. 'Ho ho ho.'

_Damn! I was too late, My Lord was abducted already. This is entirely my fault! If only I didn't leave him. My Lord, just hang on there, don't get killed! _

Sebastian uttered to himself, running as fast as he could. He was going to that Earl Andrews Mansion, definitely Ciel was there. He knew where the earl lives, Ciel had once visited him there. After all, that criminal was one of the earls in England. He hadn't felt this fearful feeling before, no, it was not fear for himself, the only reason why he could feel fear was because of Ciel. He need not to fear, he wasn't supposed to feel fright, and he wasn't scared of anything...he didn't fear no one. Only this time...only for Ciel...

Upon arriving at the mansion of that idiot, stupid, crazy and boring master of Sobby, he then opened the door, banging it hardly. He was alert to fight back if some goons were going to point their guns at him and shoot him. Although, he knew those human weapons were no match to him.

He didn't worry if he would be shot a thousand times, if someone would throw their knives at him, and even if the opponents were a countless platoon, even his head would be cut nor his heart be pierced at, he didn't care since he don't die. Demons like them don't die. Even if they would, as long as they are still serving their master, no matter what happens they must continue to live. Besides that, demons aren't killed just by human hands...because only a demon can kill a demon. That is one hell fact about them.

Sebastian went through and now he had entered the mansion, however, no one had welcomed his unexpected visit. It was bit strange.

NO goons...bodyguards nor personal mafias, and the mansion was just in a deep silent. He wondered why. He shouted violently, "Young Master? If My Lord is here, speak up!" No one answered him, he was totally pissed now.

He wasn't playing games and he didn't have enough time to fool around. He must find his master as soon as possible! But where was he? It seemed that this mansion was been abandoned a long time ago.

"Nah, just as I have thought. You're wasting your time, yah know Sebby." it was Sobby, who was always been appearing unexpectedly from nowhere.

Sebastian stunned and turned to face the white demon.

"Where's that earl? Where the hell did he hide My Lord? I couldn't sense any of his life energy here!" Sebastian yelled angrily, his eyes that were always in fiery red were now in deep fury red.

"That's why I'm here to help you. Nah I just can't help myself to see my brother with his concern, troublesome face! Oh well, what a brotherly love I have!" Sobby exclaimed as he flapped his hands, staring daringly at Sebastian, who, on the contrary gave him a furious look.

So he added, "Well, Come. I know that human is still breathing. After all, My Master would kill his target according to his schedule time. Haha, that man is really stupid, believe me." Sobby said laughingly, he was like destroying his master's own image. He started to walk ahead of Sebastian and headed towards a room, Sebastian followed him.

"My Lord's here? Why can't I smell him?" Sebastian asked, they were tracing a staircase downward from the room that they had just entered. Everything was black and dark. Not even a single torch or light was there, and the staircase downward seemed don't have a dead end.

"This mansion is filled with black magic since My Master casted a barrier here. He put a barrier so that demons can't use their senses. Know why? Haha, he casted it for me! So I wouldn't be able to sense where he is staying. Perhaps you wonder why there weren't any guards haunting you down, its cause he didn't have one! He wanted privacy and he didn't want any disturbance...he was always making his moves alone. He's utterly stupid you know, sometimes I can't bare his stupidity, and his idiocrasy is even too much for a human level. That's why I want to kill him myself but I can't, he's my master after all. Besides, I like him that way, pure dark soul. I could gain super strength from him at the end." Sobby grinned. And then, they stopped from walking, Sebastian saw a door. _Maybe it connects to the room where Ciel is..._

"Ah, by the way Sebby. I'll leave you here. If you want to save your master, save him yourself. This is the only thing least I could help. Go inside now and uhm...if you don't want more trouble, don't mention me to that stupid earl. He might summon me and order to eliminate the two of you, which will eventually result to your own destruction." Sobby said sarcastically, oh well, he did like teasing Sebby ever since before.

When they were still partners, Sobby wanted to see her brother in a worry face, he wanted to witness how Sebby feels FEAR and how he would deal with it. But he always failed. No matter what he did to him, Sebby rather Sebastian won't feel any fright. He almost killed Sebastian during a demon duel before but at the end, Sebby didn't seem to feel any fear. That's why upon knowing his brother had affections towards a human, he seemed interested. And now he wanted to see what would Sebby's going to do and how **far** he would go just to protect the boy. He wanted to see Sebastian drowning in fear....that was what he wanted: _teach Sebastian to feel the fright._

But anyway, demons don't fear anything at all. He just wanted to teach Sebastian how it would **feel** _like_, Sobby was stupid, too. Did he know, he was somewhat as dummy as his master?

However, Earl Andrews was much more stupid than Sobby.

Sebastian didn't mind what he had said, instead, he opened the door...the door of the room where his master's been imprisoned. He suddenly felt tension and fear.

"Oi Sebby! Don't kill my master. I'll curse you if you would!" Sobby shouted.

"Only if he hadn't done anything to my master." Sebastian answered.

"You'll pay for the price if you would. You know what I mean, yes?" Sobby grinned at him.

Sebastian just gave him a warning deadly glare.

Sobby smiled. _Got yah Sebastian..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroshitsuji**

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 6**

His hands were at his back tied with a rough rope. A trace of lightly red was seen around the hand that's been restrained, extremely tight that it could almost break his small pallid hands.

The room that he had been imprisoned was gloomily dark, lit only with candles from the silver candelabra hanged on the center's wall–though it only contributed a little. The isolated room was huge and wide, hundreds of people could occupy that space. But it was EMPTY. No furniture, no chandeliers, tables and chairs, even monochrome pictures and paintings, but only the silver candelabra and the chimney beneath. It was desolated. Full of grim and mystery.

Ciel was lying on the floor, _helpless_. And though the room was being enveloped in great darkness, he was actually blindfolded. His suit was filthy, and his face almost couldn't be recognized due to dust that glued on him. And his hands were now swollen, it hurts. He was now captured, a weaponless creature… and for a known Earl like him, for now he was just powerless—an ordinary 12-year-old boy.

**A prisoner. **

Earl Andrews's was on the floor, resting his back against the wall, and his legs were crossed with each other. He was sipping a tea and a saucer was on his left hand, facing Ciel some distance away. He was calm and acted as if nothing was to worry. Kidnapping Ciel Phantomhive was the worst crime in England, and so to say, Andrews was too proud and victorious that he was the one who did such a crime.

**It was his greatest victory.**

Ciel made a continuous sigh. Although he was blindfolded, he knew very well that Andrews was there at his front. And it's almost an hour staying in this room yet even a single word Andrews never spoke. Ciel who was totally pissed for the total silence, and for waiting for Sebastian's arrival, suddenly asked in his cold tone, "Why won't you kill me now? You're wasting your chance, do you know?"

He drained the last of his tea and placed it on the saucer afterwards, Andrews then answered. "Eh? Who said that I'll kill you? I would never do that. Since you are my precious captive, I will treat you indifferently among the other earls, Sir Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel gritted his white teeth. And now he could hear tapping of foot going towards his direction. He could sense that Andrews's standing right in front of him. The captor then untied the blindfold and said slavishly, "I won't kill you. That would be too early. I'll prefer to see you suffering and groaning in pain each day, until you would beg me to stop."

Ciel's blue eyes shrink in fury, "To beg is not my line. That word doesn't exist in my mind–you IDIOT."

Andrews laughed evilly and his laugh was echoing inside the dark room. He laughed as if he was crazy.

_He's totally an idiot_…Ciel uttered within.

Laughingly, he inserted his hand on his pocket and Ciel saw a handy knife in him afterwards. He kneeled down and pointed the knife to Ciel's neck, showing him that he had the power over him. But he was pissed when he didn't gain a reaction of fear nor lightly startled from Ciel.

"I'll give you the pain for the rest of your life, Sir Ciel." In a glimpse, the knife slightly pierced through Ciel's neck and blood came out. It almost made Ciel groan in pain.

His blue eyes gave a sinister glare at Andrews and said, "Bleeding me like this means you are prepared to face death, aren't you Earl Andrews?"

The earl stood up, "Death? You are my prisoner yet you have the guts to frighten me? You're the stupid one here!" he kicked Ciel hard.

The door suddenly_ 'clicked'_ and it opened _slowly_, so there stood a black silhouette with red eyes of a demon.

"I am here to collect my lost master, Ciel Phantomhive. Is he he–"Sebastian didn't manage to finish because a handy knife was then suddenly thrown to him. But he'd caught it in his hand.

"Who the hell are you? How did you find this place?" Andrews shouted as he glared at Sebastian who was standing on the door.

"You're late Sebastian." Ciel stated, ignoring the crazy earl. A trace of blood was around his neck, both hands were swollen and his suit was extremely filthy. Upon seeing his young master in such an unimaginable situation, Sebastian felt a full range of anger.

"Shut up you brat!" the earl kicked Ciel again. And when he tempted to kick him for another turn, he felt his knees were being twisted, he wasn't able to kick Ciel. Andrews shouted in pain when his legs were being squeezed hardly, and when he sighted the door he couldn't spot the butler anymore. _What the, ow, ow, ow ,ow_! He uttered to himself while massaging his legs.

"You dared to hurt My Lord. I won't forgive you for that." Sebastian in a sudden was standing in front of Andrews. His red eyes were glowing madly, and in a quick sway of his hand, Andrews was blown hardly towards the door. A loud bang was heard.

Slowly, he kneeled to face Ciel.

"My Lord forgave me, you were hurt, and I wasn't able to protect you." He said as he was now untying Ciel from the rope.

"Are you a dummy Sebastian? What do you think you're doing now? You're just late…as you always do." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and help him to stand. The butler pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it gently around Ciel's bleeding neck. Afterwards, he lifted Ciel and carried him on his arms _–like a princess_.

"I can walk Sebastian…Put me down." Ciel embarrassingly said. But seemed Sebastian wasn't hearing anything. They headed towards the exit.

Just a few steps more to reach the door, and as he opened the knob he then stopped, "Sobby…"

Sobby was standing still outside the door and seemed he was blocking the way. Earl Andrews was on his back and a pained expression on his face.

"Nah…I told you not to cause any more trouble, didn't I Sebby? But you smashed my master on this damn door." Sobby said. Then he added almost a whisper so that Andrews at his back wouldn't hear, "He saw me. I was standing outside the door yah know."

"What are you waiting? Kill that butler now, Sobby!" Andrews commanded, though, he was still suffering from the pain on his legs.

"My master wants it, Sobby must grant it." He said while flapping his hands. His black eyes immediately turned to crimson red. He added glancing at Andrews for once, "I just thought My Lord…that you don't need any of my help…nah."

Andrews glared at him, "I'm your master, do what I say!"

_My…a pair of idiots…_ Sebastian uttered to himself.

Ciel was in a total confusion. What's going on? And that man named Sobby –he was the man he had bumped the other day, right? What was he doing here? His black eyes turned to red, he's a demon?

With that thought, Sebastian then laid him down.

"Back off My Lord. You mustn't concern yourself with these two, anymore." His butler said.

"I'm not done yet Sebastian. I still need to talk with that Andrews. And what's with that man?" Ciel said while heading his sight towards Sobby, who, then wore a big smile on his face.

"As you can see, he's a demon. But I told you, you mustn't talk with them, those two are idiots. Especially that Andrews. You wouldn't be able to bear his stupidity, My Lord. So please find a safer place. I'll deal with these two." Sebastian explained, fixing the white gloves on his hands.

Ciel gave him a madly glare, still not convinced, so Sebastian added, "Their stupidity are contagious My Lord. You might be infected."

"Geez.., do what you want Sebastian." Ciel ordered and turned to walk away, back to where he was being tied awhile ago.

"Yes, My Lord." His butler grinned menacingly. He turned his glare at Sobby at his front and Andrews at his back. He then gave Andrews a deadly evil glare. _Coward_…he uttered.

"K–kill that man Sobby!" Andrews pushed him forward to Sebastian, and he was certainly, obviously afraid of Sebastian.

Sobby corrected. **"**He's not a man, he's a **demon."** He uttered.

Momentarily, Sobby pulled a single strand of his white hair, the strand mysteriously transformed into a sharp sword. A dark aura overflows around it, he swish and sway it on the air and a great wind is tracing its path as he did so. Andrews himself almost been blown away.

"You know I don't want this Sebastian, nah, but I am bind with a contract. Just be sure you won't be hit!" he winked at Sebby.

Sebastian didn't posses any weapons, he only uses his bare hands, his speed and his demonic powers. Sobby does, he uses his strands of hair and he could mold it and change into various kinds of weapons. The sword he uses now is one of them.

Facing now Sebastian, positioning his sharp-pointed sword, Sobby then said, "How far would you go just to protect that boy, Sebastian? I really wonder."

"Simple. If My Lord doesn't want me to die, then I won't die, Sobby." He answered. He was just standing still while waiting for the signs when to attack the opponent.

"Ahsuch_loyalty_." Sobby commented, almost laughing.

"I'll ask you the same question then, Sobby. Hmn?" Sebastian grinned.

"Same answer of course! The contract–you see?" he paused for awhile holding the sword tightly.

He continued, "The only difference is that, _we don't share a DEEP BOND as master and slave_ unlike you and that boy does, Sebastian!" his crimson eyes were now glowing mad, and seemed like if you're going to stare at him, as if you were in the depths of hell.

But the glowing flames on his eyes, it was nothing compared to Sebastian's.

And so, the two demons almost identical fiery-red eyes were now glaring with each other, glowing wildly inside of that isolated room. As both of them managed to blink their demonic eyes, the battle would now**….BEGIN**.


	7. Chapter 7

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 7**

_

* * *

_

_We don't share such BOND like you and that boy, Sebastian..._

He knew that, very well.

Sobby despised humans, all he wanted were their souls, nothing else, and nothing more. He knew that. In order to collect souls he would propose a contract that would bind him to a human, and no one can disobey the contract once it had sealed. And for Sobby, it's more likely a business deal. Both parties can benefit each other, just like that. Once a contract was made, it must be done without any complaint.

But in his case, the contract didn't bother him even a single bit. Even without it he would still stand to protect his master, no matter what. Besides, the contract between he and Ciel **was purposely** made from the very beginning, right? The contract was just an excuse so he could stay at the young boy's side, **eternally**. That was his real motive in the first place, because he... loved Ciel Phantomhive. But the boy didn't know about it, the only thing Ciel knew was his main purpose, his soul, Ciel's soul.

He couldn't bear to lose the boy. When he'd saved Ciel from that burning mansion he had promised to protect him no matter what. That's why, even though he knew that fighting with Sobby might cause for his death, for the sake of Young Ciel Phantomhive, he must crave to win.

Because rather than the contract, they share a BOND, a forbidden bond.

So there he was, standing still, waiting for the attacker's move. Both hands resting calmly at his sides, eyes that were flaming fury, and his demon fangs that were slowly appearing. Demons like him fear no one, and he fears not even death.

The demon with white hair had finally decided to make the first move. In a split of second, his legs were moving swiftly, hands holding a sword, aiming for Sebastian's life.

"Be sure you could dodge my attack, Sebastian!" Sobby exclaimed, on his lips was a devilish smile. He swayed his sword toward Sebastian's right shoulder but, the other butler quickly jumped off highly above him. And as fast as the thunder bolt, Sebastian who was now above him threw number of knives towards Sobby. Though, only one hit the target, on his left arm.

Oh well, about those knives, he always carry it with him. After all, he's a demon and yet a butler, right? And who knows what else are hidden behind those sleeves, maybe forks and spoons too, a saucer rather? A tea set? Nah, now that's too far off.

"You're fast Sebastian, how about-" Sobby praised and he pulled another strand of hair (_nah, Sobby you'll become bald_) it grew longer. It's thin like a thread. And before Sebastian could land the ground, Sobby whipped the thread that seemed made from the hardest metal, and he had captured the demon butler. "-this!" he continued as the thread was wrapped all around Sebastian's body, he wasn't able to dodge the thread because it happened quickly, more than he'd expected.

The perfectionist butler tried to free himself from the thread, trying to tear and break it, but Sobby did just laugh at him for doing so.

"Nah, it's as if you haven't been wrapped with my thread before, Sebastian. You know you couldn't break it once you're captured. No way out my dear brother." He said in a cold tone.

_Brother? What was he saying? Sebastian's...brother?_ Ciel uttered and his blue eyes widened, surprised to what he had heard. He didn't know that he had a brother, more than that, he was fighting him right now. How, how could he order him to fight his own brother? He didn't know....

"Ah, so that butler of _yours_ is the _brother _of my demon. Fah! So he was the one who ruined my plan from the very beginning, screw him." Andrews spoke out of a sudden. Ciel didn't notice that the earl was standing already beside him. Ciel then turned his head and gave him a deadly glare.

Sebastian forced his arms to break the thread but Sobby made it tighter even more. The thread pierced through to his suit deep down to his skin. Blood came out as Sebastian gritted his demon fangs. He tried his best to tear it off but he couldn't escape from those threads that seemed a cage for him. But he must crave to win.

He mustn't lose.

No matter what.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Don't act as if it's just a game! Free yourself from that thread now. That's an order!" Ciel shouted loudly. Even though he said it's an order, actually, he's just concerned. However, Ciel thought that, he's butler was just playing games, and that he was just pretending he couldn't move.

Upon hearing his master's order, Sebastian smiled. He knew that Ciel was cheering up for him. The only problem was that Ciel thought he's just pretending, though he was not. Sobby wasn't an ordinary demon. He's a perfectionist butler, yes, but even though he can do anything and everything perfectly, there are times he couldn't.

There are those demons, who are, skillful and are talented more than him. He lost to Sobby once before, and though he knew Sobby was more skillful than him, still he must crave to win. He mustn't disappoint his master. His master believes on his strength, and he must prove it. He must win the battle this time, no matter what.

_For Ciel..._

Still wrapped by the thread, Sebastian managed to roll his body as fast as he could toward Sobby. He couldn't break the thread and so he must knockdown the owner first. Upon reaching Sobby, he used his fangs and bit Sobby's hand that held the thread. Sobby roared and he had lost the thread from his hands, it fell off onto the ground.

Sebastian used that opportunity to unwrap the frickin thread that enveloped him. Ciel grinned and he decided to sit down. _He will win for sure..._he was confident.

"Sobby you bastard! What are you doing!!! Kill him, kill him immediately! Don't play fool, I know you planned that, you demon!" Andrews burst with fury. He knew that Sobby's not fighting seriously. He wasn't serious, because if he was, that butler was dead right now. _Damn you Sobby, forget that he's your fuckin demon brother!_

Ciel laughed coldly as he crossed his arms, and he said, "You're stupid. Sebastian wouldn't lose, besides, he won't die. Or so I say, demons like him don't die."

Andrews then burst to laughter. He nearly forgot about his anger. "Who's stupid here? Demon can kill a demon, you fool! You didn't know about that? And you call yourself a demon's master?" he paused and Ciel was stiffened for awhile. He added, "And since your demon is no match to Sobby, definitely, he'll get killed anytime right now."

Ciel was petrified. What did he say? Was that really possible? Demons can die? How is that possible? He didn't know that...now he realized, there's still lots of things that he didn't know about Sebastian. How could he...

"Don't you dare DIE Sebastian! I'm ordering you not to die in front of me!"

He stood up straight. He must not disappoint his beloved master. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian answered, his entire body was bleeding...it was because the thread really pierced through his skin. He gritted, it's easier to heal if his wounded by a human but...it will take longer days for him to heal himself from Sobby's attack.

"Sobby attack him now, you have the opportunity! He's seriously wounded! Kill him!" he shouted, Andrews.

"Shut up your frickin noisy tongue, I'm starting to get pissed, My Lord! I'll do it anyway, so just shut up!" Sobby answered back, and that shocked the master. He pulled another strand and now a thicker thread was been formed, a thorny one.

Before Sebastian could jump off above him, he had then whipped it towards Sebby. But now, Sebastian dodged the attack and in a quick motion he hurriedly ran towards the white demon. With the use of his beast pointed nails, he stabbed it deeply in Sobby's stomach. The victim spilled out blood...

"I must **not** disobey my master's order." Sebastian said in a low voice, his nails were dripping with Sobby's blood. A fake laugh from Sobby then echoes. Their eyes that were redder than blood met.

Sobby answered, "And so am I...Sebastian." the thorny thread then wrapped Sebastian from below his feet up to his neck. The thorns were slowly invading the butler's body. The wounds that were bleeding from the first attack were now bleeding profusely. Ciel shouted out his name as he stood up quickly.

Sobby pulled another strand and another sword again had been formed. Sebastian was now helpless, he couldn't move with the thorns around him, and Sobby knew he couldn't escape from that thread. No one could break his thread. Sebastian was no match to him even from the very beginning. He knows that, and Sebastian knows that...very well. No matter how hard and force Sebastian would use, he cannot escape.

He already WON from this battle. He positioned the sword on his hands, and in any minute he must stabbed him. Master's order.

"Kill him!" his master commanded.

Ciel who was faintly standing was trembling all over. His eyes were shaking and was afraid to blink, he couldn't allow it...Sebastian mustn't die, especially in front of him. When he saw that Sobby's going to stab the demon butler, Ciel hurriedly ran off to their direction.

"STOP! Stop, please stop!" he shouted and on his checks he could feel the warmth of his tears. "Sebastian you fool! How could you lost in front of your master?"

Sobby stopped. Sebastian was bleeding seriously, his blood scattered on the floor. Ciel was there beside them, terrified. Andrews annoyingly uttered, "What are you waiting for, kill him Sobby!"

"NO, Stop! He's your brother, right? How, how could you kill your own relative?!!!" Ciel exclaimed as he faced Sobby with fury eyes yet almost teary. "Didn't you know how painful it is to lose someone?"

Sobby's petrified. Hands with a sword frozen up.

Sebastian felt a total embarrassment and failure. _How could he fail his master? And worst, how could he make him cry in front of his enemy? He had embarrassed his master's image in front of Andrews, how could he!_

"I'm a demon bind to a contract. I am nothing but my master's slave till the contract ends." Sobby answered, and for living over hundreds of years already, this was the first time he had said it with pain.

"This demon in front of me, he is **nothing** but my master's enemy that I **must** kill." he paused and pointed his sword to Ciel, "...and so are **YOU**! I took my responsibility as his brother many times already, had helped him, but at the end he wasn't able to protect you. He was nothing but a failure and was a disgrace to us demon. And I, right now, is just doing my task."

Sobby widened his eyes when he saw Ciel kneeled down, bowing his head, hands on his side... But it was Sebastian who felt that he was almost dying upon seeing his master, kneeling down in front of the others, for the very first time.

"I **BEG** OF YOU. **Release** my butler."

**"..."**

A striking silence went through....

"Ha ha ha ha! Whoa!" Andrews laughed. He clapped his hands and was now going towards Ciel's. "I thought to beg was not your line, Earl Phantomhive. Where's your stony heart earlier?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, in a hard tone he said, "My Lord, stand up! Don't beg! I did not lose yet." But Ciel didn't move, and Andrews kicked him while he kneeled.

"STAND UP MY LORD!!! Is that how the head of the Phantomhive household should act? The Young Master I know isn't like that at all! Stand up! If you stand, I'll LIVE, I'll WIN." Sebastian who was wrapped tightly then groaned in so much pain, Sobby tightened his thorns around, almost splitting up his skin. As the Phantomhive butler he shouldn't show any signs of PAIN in front of his master.

_'STAND UP....'_

Ciel seemed reawakened. That's right, he is a Phantomhive. No matter what, he is still carrying the proud name of the **PHANTOMHIVE**.

He shouldn't dirty his name.

So he ignored all of those kicks from Andrews and stood up straight, he lifted his head up, and he untied the eye patch. The proof of the contract on his eyes was shown.

"What the..." Andrews startled.

"That's right Sebastian. I AM CIEL PHANTOMHIVE...No one should UNDERSTIMATE that name!" Ciel shouted, his eyes were now glowing madly, then his butler grinned. "Free yourself no matter what, Sebastian. That's my ULTIMATE ORDER!!!" he commanded, facing Andrews.

"Yes, My Lord!" Sebastian answered with a smile. Now that his master's ultimate order was released, no matter what happens, he must obey it. Whatever method it is, he must use it in order to free himself.

And now, with great dark aura that overflew around him, without Sobby's expectation, Sebastian's demon aura slowly melting the thread that enveloped him. Sobby was petrified yet smile on his lips were seen.

"You are an unpredictable demon, Sebastian. As expected, you're my brother." Sobby grinned.

"I am not that easy to defeat, Sobby, as long as its my master's will." Sebastian answered, licking the blood on his hands.

"Even so, you are still stupid to fall for a human. I despise you for that, Sebastian. Anyway, I'm losing the desire to continue this fight, yah really...but my stupid master is a pain to my ears. Nah, do I even have a choice?"

"Ahhh! Stop! Stay away you brat, your eyes. Stop!" growled Andrews that had startled Sobby.

"My Lord!" the white demon exclaimed, running off towards his master who was been laying on the corner while Ciel was stepping nearer to him. His eye that had the intricate design of the contract gave a painful and torturing sight to Andrews.

When Sobby tried to help him to stand, Andrews slapped his hands hardly.

"Don't come near me, you demon!" he burst as he sighted back to Ciel, and said in a shaking voice, "Y-you, YOU are a demon too...all of you are demons!" he was holding a knife with him and then he laughed maniacally. He turned his head towards Sobby, "You're useless after all!" he pointed his knife at his own neck and laughed.

"Give me that knife, My Lord!" Sobby shouted.

"He's hallucinating. He had lost his mind, Sobby." Sebastian uttered, standing beside Ciel who was busy tying back the knot of his eye patch.

Andrews glared at Sobby and afterward, his hands swayed commanding him to come near to him, so Sobby did.

"Stop laughing already. Give me that knife, My Lord. You are hurting yourself." Sobby pleased while kneeling down to face him, Andrews hugged him unexpectedly that had startled Sobby, and then he said whispering to his ears,

"You are coming with me, Sobby. You're **my** demon. Pretend...that you would come with me, _Sobby_."

Unexpectedly, Andrews stabbed himself first on his heart, and then he stabbed Sobby at his back, centered at the demon's heart. Sobby widened his crimson eyes…but…he couldn't **feel** the pain.

"My Lord!" he screamed. The earl was still laughing while he fell into Sobby's arms, blood tinted all over his chest, and so to Sobby's back. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks, wondering why the earl would kill himself.

He couldn't feel the pain, he couldn't...

Though the knife pierced deeply to his back, he still couldn't feel anything. But how he wished this time he **could**. He never did expect his master would do such a thing, especially killing his own self. Andrews spilled blood from his mouth and though he was dying he had managed to utter, so gently at him,

_"Gomen, Sobby..." _

And now, his master was lying on his arms, breathless. He died but his eyes were open, staring at him. It wasn't Sebastian. It was **him**. It was him who wasn't able to protect his stupid master. It was him who failed. It was him.

How he wished he could feel the pain now, he wanted to know how it felt like...

He wanted to understand the pain his master had felt and suffered.

He wanted to feel the pain that his master had given to him.

He wanted to suffer all the pain the knife must have caused, like his master did.

He then laughed forcefully, a fake, pitiful one. "You are really stupid...My Lord."

Sobby gripped his master tight.

'_How could you kill your **own** life in front of me? Are you purposely **insulting** me? My Lord? Can you hear me? Did you know that I am bind to **protect** you yet you killed your own self? You're an idiot!' _He screamed into his mind.

So the killer killed himself. He **lost** his mind, didn't he?

"Sebastian, let's go. The case... is closed." Ciel ordered awhile after. He then turned around to walk away. There was no need for him either Sebastian to stay any longer, Earl Andrews was dead and there was no reason for Sobby to continue the fight anymore. He had had no reason because his master had already died. No one was going to release orders.

The case is closed, in an unexpected way.

"Yes, My Lord." his butler answered, and though it was hard for him, he still bowed politely. Ignoring the pain his wounds had caused. And then he followed his master. Sobby, who was still kneeling, his master was on his arms, chuckled and called out for Sebastian.

"Sebastian, there'll be a day..." he paused and Sebastian stopped walking, awaiting to hear his last words."That you'll pay." his red eyes were turning back to coal black.

For once, he **glared** at his brother. They keep glaring for awhile...Sebastian just smiled and continued walking.

_You and your master didn't have such deep bond, but actually, you do care about him...am I right, Sobby?_

_I don't know what made you think that way, Sebby, all I know was that he's stupid for real._

_You are stupid as well when you lie._

Sobby was left alone together with his master's dead body and on his right hand, a black orb was floating. A black **dark** orb, and for him it was the most beautiful color that he'd ever seen. Andrews' dark soul.

His master was stupid, but he had like him that way. He smiled, painfully.

He failed.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 8**

_

* * *

_

"Ciel!!!" Souma cheerfully exclaimed, running hastily towards Ciel as he saw him not a few distances away.

The earl shrugged the moment Souma embraced him tight. Agni appeared following his master behind. Souma held the earl's shoulder then stared at Ciel, wearing a shock-puppy-eye afterward.

"What happened to you, Ciel? You look terrible!" the prince asked, checking Ciel's face at every angle. Then he directed his sight to Sebastian, who on the contrary, was standing behind Ciel with blood all over his suit. Souma and Agni widened their eyes.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? Sebastian?!" the two burst in unison, looking horribly at the butler with great disbelief.

"..."

Not just a moment ago, he was held as a hostage of that Earl Andrews but was saved by Sebastian as he always did. Unexpectedly, Ciel discovered that his butler had a brother and more than that, Sebastian was injured badly. Ciel have known that a demon can kill demon themselves. Sebastian's wounds caused by a demon aren't healing faster as they usually do.

After that incident, Ciel decided not to go back home to the Phantomhive Mansion, instead, they headed their way to his manor in London. However, the long route delayed the trip. He was certain that his household members would question him to what had happened.

_If they would to see his haggard state and Sebastian's current status._

And because he knew that Lady Elizabeth was now on her way to the mansion, and, if that's the case, the girl would question about the wounds and etcetera. She would never stop until she would get an answer. It would surely add to his headaches. But he totally forgot that they were actually two idiots who were currently staying on his manor in London, Souma and his assistant Agni.

Now, these two were asking for what had happened. They were even shocked upon seeing Sebastian with blood stained his suit. He could never escape from this situation now, but before explaining everything, he must ensure first Sebastian's treatment.

"Agni, please prepare the aid for Sebastian's wound." Ciel ordered and faced his butler behind.

"It isn't necessary, My Lord. You need to take a bath first. And I would heal your bruises right after." The butler answered, his right hand was above his chest, trying to hold back the blood from coming out badly.

"Idiot! Who do you think you're talking to?" the boy burst and sighted back at Agni, "Agni the aid!" the tanned man saluted _yes_ and hurried inside the manor, while Souma went closer to Ciel.

"Ciel, what happened?" the earl glared at him and so he shut his mouth.

"Souma, I'll explain later. Sebastian," he grabbed the butler's free hand and pulled him forward, entering the manor. The butler's blood tainted the ground way to the manor's floor as they walked.

"It's not proper for you to drag me like this, My Lord." the butler politely said, now they were on the master's room.

"Shut up! Stop calling me 'My Lord' if we're alone like this, Sebastian!" Ciel said in a superior tone, but it was more like concern.

Sebastian smiled, whether it was a pure one or not, Ciel couldn't determine. "Is it okay for me to call you in your name, My Lord?"

"Idiot. Who said that you couldn't, anyway?" the boy said while removing Sebastian's upper garment. It was all tinted red. The door opened and Agni appeared, holding a box of medicine kit. Souma was there behind him, still wearing his concern look. Ciel pointed at the table near the bed, indicating Agni to put the kit over there.

He commanded Sebastian to sit on the bed, and he started removing the remaining linen cloth that covered his manly chest. Deep wounds and slashes were seen all over him, on his right shoulder near to his heart, there was a deep cut. Ciel almost groan upon seeing it.

"You don't have to do this My Lord, it would heal right away."

"Stop pretending. You fool, why you didn't tell me...you got almost killed." Ciel uttered, and his butler seemed surprised. Sebastian didn't expect his master to know about that fact.

"You two, you can go out now." The earl commanded without looking at Agni and Souma, who, standing on the corner wearing a confused look. Wondering what they were talking about. But as Ciel glared daggers at them, they decided that it was really the time to go out.

As the two vanished out in the room, Sebastian painfully stated, "I am sorry, My Lord."

"Ciel." the earl corrected as he continued cleaning his wound, wiping the blood at every side of him.

"Ciel..." the butler smiled. Then he added, "Ah! You need to take a bath. And your bruises~"

"Sebastian."

Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's left shoulder where the wounds were not deeply cut, "Stop it already. Didn't I say so before?" his tone was gloomy. "You are always protecting me and you have done your best. Allow me to nurse you this time. So, would you please shut your mouth and for once, forget worrying about me. Forget that I'm your master. Forget about the damn contract, forget about everything..." he said in a painful tone at the last part.

"My L- Ciel..." the butler said in disbelief.

Ciel faced him, grabbing the bandage on the table and started wrapping it around Sebastian's chest. "Now, now, you need to get your strength back."

Sebastian smiled and Ciel noticed that this was a pure one. He blushed, this was the first time he had seen his butler wearing such beautiful smile. "You really are a demon. You could still smile like that even though you're suffering from the pain."

"I am just glad, Ciel. No, I'm happy to the extent that it makes me want to kiss you without being ordered." the butler said honestly. A reason that made Ciel's face glow into crimson red.

"Was that the side effect? Well, cut it out already." Ciel answered, of course he lied. He just couldn't come up with words to answer him precisely.

"I don't know if I'm to feel glad or to feel disappointed every time you make a lie, Ciel. All I know was that when you lie, I found it cute."

Ciel stunned. He placed the remaining bandage inside the kit, then he said, "Just because I made a foolish, childish order, such as making you my lover, didn't mean that you are allowed to abuse it, Sebastian. After all, it was just an order but I shall remind you, you mustn't be too serious about it. My fault, ordering you such lame thing. You are now free from that order, and you won't have to act as my lover anymore."

"Why you did order me such _thing,_ anyway?" the butler asked back. Ciel's oceanic eyes widened.

"I told you, it was a stubborn desire." the earl embarrassingly said.

Sebastian caressed Ciel's flustered cheeks. "You are not tellin' the truth, My Lord. Look, you're blushing." And without hesitations, the demon lowered his face -_though the pain was painful-_ he still managed to kiss his master. The kiss was gentle, and their soft lips united as one. Though Ciel was free to resist, he just couldn't. He loved his demon kisses anyway. The only thing that bothered him was that Sebastian was a demon. A demon who didn't know what love means, that was what he believed. He knew that everything was all an ACT, obeying him just to satisfy his needs and orders. It hurts him. But right now, he didn't care if he was to die with Sebastian's kisses. He didn't care as long as it's him.

Parting their hungered lips, Ciel said, "You can read my mind and tell whether I'm lying or not, but still, you wouldn't understand what I feel Sebastian. You'll never know the importance of love. That's the difference between demons and humans."

"Heh that is why...will you please teach me how to love, My Lord? As a master, you are obliged to teach me. Teach me how to feel love until such day that you would be satisfied, that you would then realized that demons know how to love..." Sebastian answered, almost whispering. _And then you would realize that what you thought about us was wrong. _

His master blushed and he seemed to regret mentioning about love. But still, Ciel managed to smile and was now resting his head against Sebastian's bandaged chest, he said.

"Be prepared then. Because when I teach, I mean it."

Sebastian smiled. And then minutes had passed, his master was now motionless above his chest. He cupped his sleeping face and though the wounds were hindering him, he had carried his_ sleeping_ master to his bed. He petted his head and said for the last time, though he knew Ciel could no longer hear him,

"Ciel, My Lord or Whatever. For me it didn't matter the way how I address you, as long as I am serving you and I could stay at your side, it's enough already. But I hope, you will soon understand...my **true** feelings, my beloved Ciel Phantomhive."

He kissed him on the cheeks and now walking.... slowly.....painfully............ sorely............... and with difficulty, he headed for the exit. Standing now outside his master's door, Sebastian reached for his bandaged chest. He arched painfully, his demon eyes glowed horribly as the crimson red liquid tinted the bandage that was wrapped around him. He coughed and blood splattered on his palm as he almost kneeled down. He grinned painfully.

"As I've expect-ed. It would be a miracle if I could manage to heal myself....quickly." Sebastian uttered whilst heading to his room in a swaying moves. His visions were blurred for the very first time on his history, he lost so much blood that had left him more likely_unconscious._

"It seems I'm at my limit...Ciel" as he opened the door, he coughed again and the wound that Sobby had caused seemed weren't healing, but instead, he was now showering with his own blood. The human aid were no use at all, he knew it from the very beginning.

Human aids were no use to him...just like how the human weapons were no use to him...

_'Ciel...'_

* * *

The next morning, as Ciel opened his eyes he saw two figures. Souma was smiling at him and Agni was cheerfully humming, holding a tray of food.

"Good morning, Ciel!" the two said in unison. The earl just sighed as he greeted back.

"Where's Sebastian? Is he okay now?" Ciel asked as Agni placed the tray above him.

"Ah, seems he's not. He's still sleeping and he wasn't answering when I knocked at his door, Ciel." Souma answered. "By the way, what happened yesterday? And how Sebastian did get his wounds? It was rare, but he was really strong for enduring the pain."

"It's a long story." The earl answered.

"Uwahhh Ciel, you promised that you would tell us. What happened? Are you hiding something from your best friend? C'mon Ciel, we're friends so tell me." Souma pleaded.

Ciel frowned. "When did I say that you are my best friend?"

"Ehh? You're so rude Ciel." Souma said. The earl made a continuous sigh and had then decided to rise up from his bed. As he checked his figure he faced the two. "Who dressed me?" He fell on sleep without having a bath or changing clothes last night.

"Me! hehe." Souma raised one hand and with puppy eyes. Ciel felt disappointment upon knowing that it wasn't Sebastian who dressed him up. How would he anyway? Sebastian of course couldn't do it because he still had wounds.

"Hey Ciel, I just wonder. As I entered your room, the door outside had blood over it. Was it yours, or Sebastian? And same goes to Sebastian's room door. But don't worry. I did clean it up already! Right Prince Souma?" Agni asked.

"Oh yeah! As expected from you Agni!" the prince gave a high five.

He was stiffened for awhile. Blood? Ahh~ that's right, it was definitely from yesterday as they had entered the manor.

And now, Ciel decided to go out and would take a look to Sebastian _-who is now surely resting on his room- ._ He traced his way to the butler's room and as he knocked, no one answered. So he decided to grab the knob and he opened it slowly, it made a _'click'_ sound.

Upon entering, he saw the body of his butler lying on the floor, bathing on his own blood! What the?! Ciel widened his eyes in great shock and then, he shouted.

Upon hearing the shout, Souma and Agni went hurriedly towards the room, witnessing Ciel's terrible and frightened face! Both of them went petrified.

"SEBASTIAN!" the earl hurriedly ran off to his butler and shook him slowly.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Damn it! What happened, Sebastian!" he cried out loudly.

And before he could notice it, tears fell on his eyes as he had realized the deep cut on Sebastian's chest,_ continuing to spill his blood_. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have any idea what was happening to his butler, and why such thing would happen.

_'Open your eyes, you demon! Stop playing fool! Wake up, Sebastian....'_


	9. Chapter 9

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

  
**

His tears won't stop from falling. He despised his self for crying so bad, but he would be ridiculous if he restrain not to cry. His butler was on his arms lying helplessly and was almost dead for not moving, he couldn't feel his pulses anymore. Blood scattered on the floor, Sebastian's cuts were dripping more blood...it didn't stop from bleeding. What is he to do? He didn't know...he really didn't know. All he knew right now was he was becoming INSANE.

"Sebastian, open your eyes!" Ciel screamed, no, he was crying. Both of his hands were shaking the butler's shoulders, trying to wake him up that only resulted for the butler to wound up more.

"I said open your eyes! Don't fool around!" he shouted but Sebastian couldn't hear him, and his tears continued flowing. Didn't he realize that his butler wasn't pretending anymore?

The tears were now blurring his vision _yet_ he continued shaking his butler's shoulder, and his hands were trembling. He wobbled him more not realizing what he was doing would make the wound to open up wider.

Souma widened his eyes, they almost bulge out from his sockets. He ran toward Ciel and pulled him without hastily, forcing him to separate away from Sebastian. "Ciel stop that! You're bleeding him more!" the prince growled as he held the boy tightly. Ciel struggled and struggled, he even kicked Souma, but the man ignored that.

"Let me go!" Ciel burst in anger as he kept struggling. "Sebastian needs me, let me go you IDIOT!" he punched the prince hard on the chest which made Souma groan.

Ciel noticed that Souma's hold was loosening and had pushed him away and then he ran back to Sebastian. He shook the butler hysterically, yes, it seemed that he was now insane. Completely out of his mind. All he wanted now was to wake his butler and open his eyes, those red eyes of him...how dare he closed his eyes front of him? Ciel felt pain in his chest. He can't allow the butler to close his eyes, because it seems so distant...seems like he can't open his eyes anymore. Being helpless like this isn't Sebastian at all, Ciel clenches his fist and once more he shakes hardly the unconscious man.

"Stop it Ciel!" Souma grabbed and pulled him upward. He felt that the boy was shaking and was trembling so hard. This was bad. This was the first that the earl was trembling so much. If this continues, it might be that Ciel would lose his mind, Ciel will go mad. His hand moved on its own motion and it launched on the boy's right cheek.

Ciel widened his eyes and had stroke the red surface on his face. Souma then growled, "You are killing him Ciel! What you were doing would kill him!"

The boy seemed awakened. He widened his already widened eyes. "Sebastian...he_...-coughs-_ he..." Ciel stuttered, the tears continued to flow. He felt his legs were numb and seemed that his body was traumatized. He cried hysterically when he noticed the blood that tinted his hands _-it was from Sebastian's_. He could almost faint now... so Souma went closer to him just in the right time when Ciel fell on the floor. Souma had caught him in one arm and sighed, looking back to Agni.

"Agni, take care of Sebastian while I'm going to lay Ciel on his bed. Please use all of your skills to heal his wound. I'm counting on you Agni." Souma commanded.

"I'll try my best Prince Souma." Agni answered back as he bowed.

"Don't try, DO IT!" ordered Souma as they departed the room, carrying the unconscious Ciel on his arms.

Agni was left astounded, standing still, stunned...To Sebastian's current condition, he couldn't assure anyone even to his master if he could heal the cuts. The cuts were bleeding seriously and if he was certainly right, Sebastian was like this ever since last night. If that's the case, then he had loss so much blood. He paused at that thought and sighed.

When he got his presence of mind once again, he turned and went closer to Sebastian, who was lying in the floor. He lifted the butler carefully, cautious not to touch the injured area or to damage it even the slightest scratch. He gently laid the butler _- who seems lifeless -_ on the bed and hurried himself to search for the medicine kit. His eyes sparkled as he'd spotted the aid above the butler's cabinet, faster than fast, he grabbed the kit and opened it as he walked back to Sebastian.

He wiped him first with a clean, lukewarm cloth all over the surfaces of the cuts, removing the traces of the blood that were dried up on his masculine body. But then he was so vexed when the cut continued to leak red fluids, he nearly cursed _damn!_

"What's wrong with these cuts? It should stop bleeding already. These aren't ordinary cuts I presume." Agni cursed, his face was twisted in a grimace of apprehension.

"Uhn..Ciel..." Sebastian muttered, his hands were grasping the thick cloth that covered the bed. Agni almost jumped out for the sudden thorough uttering; he didn't expect that Sebastian still had the guts to speak regardless to his condition. But he chuckled for a second because he was touched by the butler's loyalty to his master.

"You really care about Sir Ciel even though you're in the state of dying, Sebastian." He paused and continued wiping him, and then he added: "Did you know that Ciel was so worried about you? He collapsed because of you, that was why you should be fine and wake up soon, for he would be very sad without you around."

The butler might have heard him for he had flinched for a moment, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or if it was because he heard the name _Ciel_. Agni grabbed a bottle of painkiller _-it seems-_ and took a capsule from it. He lifted the butler's chin and opened it up, he dropped the capsule and forced him to swallow it.

"The wounds might hurt a lot when I'll do the cleaning and _operates_ it afterward. Painkillers would help even a bit, so bear with it." Agni explained, he was talking to the motionless Sebastian, as if the butler had his conscious.

He reached for a needle...needle. Anyway, Agni was after all, almost alike to Sebastian in some other ways...he was expert in almost of everything too. So there was no wonder if he could do a doctor's job, right?

As he put the white anti-bacterial gloves on his hands, he then readied himself for the _self-proclaimed operation._ A black silhouette appeared in a sudden and he could see it from his side. The intruder which he could tell was a man suddenly spoke in a baritone voice,

"You can't save his life using that useless human aid, buddy."

Agni was startled. He then faced the man who was standing at his backside, "And who are you to tell me that?" he was then stunned when he couldn't spotted the man as he looked back. He was so sure that the man was there a second ago, but did he just ignore that and turned back to Sebastian. But now he was totally confuse and wore a dumb look as he saw the man in his front, this time. _How did he get there all of a sudden?_

"I'm Sebastian's brother, please call me...Sobby." he answered. He was now standing near Sebastian's, he snatched a chair and took a seat, one hand was now above Sebastian's forehead,_ checking his condition_. Agni upon hearing him was totally dumbfounded. His jaw almost dropped down. He never thought that Sebastian had a brother. The butler was too quite in his private life.

"His b-brother?!" Agni enquired again, to make sure if he heard it right. Sobby glared at him with a face of _don't-you believe-me?_

"Yes, why? What's wrong with that? It's not unnatural to have a brother, right." Sobby confirmed, then he smiled adding:

"Nah, am I too handsome than to my younger brother Sebby? That's why you can't recognize our resemblance? Oh my." He fixed his white bangs after that.

Agni frowned. _This man is ridiculous_...he uttered. "Whatever. If you're his brother then can you just shut up because I can't concentrate, I'm treating his wounds as you can see."

Sobby crossed his legs and turned his head right to left, which made Agni more annoyed.

"I told you, you can't heal him with those materials. I myself CAN do it and only me. I know this would happen." Sobby explained in a lazy voice whilst his black eyes were rolling, as if he was searching for someone or something in the room.

"Where's that cute little boy, Ciel to name, anyway?"

"..."

"Sebastian!!!" Ciel screamed as he quickly rose up to his bed.

His perspiration invaded all over his fragile body and the sweats on his temple was almost blurring his very own vision. Souma rapidly stood up from the chair. He wore a very concern face for it was just a minute ago when he had laid the earl on his bed. Ciel attempted to stand up but Souma prevented him to do so. "You need rest Ciel, please stay in bed."

Ciel frowned but the fretfulness was still there. "Sebastian?" the boy asked, confirming if what happened to his butler was just a dream, illusion or worst was - _it's totally real_.

How he wished that the prince would answer him that it was all a dream and there was nothing to worry, that Sebastian was alright as he was always used to be. Maybe seconds have passed, or a minute rather, before Ciel's azure eyes almost bulged out from the sockets when Souma had dropped down his shoulders in agony.

The prince never spoke but he knew what it meant just by the look on his face, Ciel then cried out the butler's name and hurried himself to exit the room, not even wanting Souma to prevent him again from doing so. After regaining his self, Souma stood up and followed his friend to the room where the butler was treated by Agni.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he banged the door, as hard as he can, not even realizing the pain it had caused to his hand. His face showed an expression of displeasure by wrinkling his brows when he sighted the man he hated to see...the man which was the last person he would want to see...no, it was the demon that had caused it all.

The demon that almost killed his butler, the demon he had started to hate. His clear azure eyes went into deep ferocity as he moved closer at the demon whose been sitting near Sebastian's bed.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" Ciel burst in anger as he pointed his index finger at Sobby, ignoring the great differences of their height. Sobby upon seeing the boy smirked at him, he had been waiting to see the earl and it's been a wish that came true. However, he replaced the smirk with disappointment when he noticed that the boy hated him. Anyway, he knew that he deserved such unpleasant welcome.

Sobby fixed his collar and straightened his poise. "It's been a pleasure to see my brother's precious boy, Ciel. How are you?"

Ciel wore a disgusted face upon hearing those fake words. He knew that Sobby might be here for only two possible reasons, _**first:**_ he wanted revenge for his master's death, _**second**__:_ the will to see Sebastian's helpless situation just to laugh about it.

"My, my. My brother has the guts to worry his master, huh." He spoke while running his fingers to Sebastian's black hair that was totally messed and was a bit damp.

Ciel hastily moved forward and slapped Sobby's hand and said in fury, "Don't dare touch him! You, look what you've done to him!" he paused while feeling the throb of his heart, it was pain. "Sebastian can't even open his eyes! He can't even hear my voice, and you still have the guts to show your face here?!"

Sobby froze up for a moment. Surely, this earl values his brother so much. The part of him that no one had witnessed except him and the two people behind them...and except the sleeping and unconscious Sebastian. He came here not to cause any more trouble, didn't he? He came here only to help Sebastian, he was just worried about him...Sebastian was his brother after all, wasn't it?

In the first place he never wished to fight his own brother, how could he? He value his brother too, it's just that fate seemed to be so cruel. Cruel, because he had value and cherished his master as well but in an unpleasant way...in addition to that it seemed that he had come to like this earl, too. _Ah, what a predicament_...he uttered.

"Please relax will you please, Ciel. I came here to heal Sebby, yah know." he stood up, one hand inserted into his right pocket.

Souma who was at Ciel's back glared at Agni who was standing beside Sobby. "Agni, I told you to take care Sebastian's cut, didn't I?"

"Indeed I did Prince Souma. But his cuts are not stoppin' from bleeding no matter what I do." Agni said and bowed for apology.

Ciel flinched with torment, his emotions were now rumbling. The angst was there, the sorrow, the anxiety and the pain was inside him... torturing him slowly. All in all just because of Sebastian, his butler who was his beloved.

"I can heal him." Sobby proclaimed, breaking the solid silence that went through inside the room. Souma, Agni and Ciel turned their head towards him. The _uncertainty_ on their faces were there.

"What? I said I came to heal him, didn't I?" Sobby fake a pout. Agni and Souma wore a big smile and exclaimed, "Please DO mister Sobby!"

"I do insist that you leave now." Ciel disagreed and sighted the door, "The door is wide for you to exit." He added in a cold tone, disregarding the sudden 'Eeh-ing' of Souma and Agni at the same time.

Sobby shook his head in disbelief and replied, "You think you can heal Sebastian using that human aid? Do you know, in any minute by now he could be at his limit? But well, I guess he is at his limit already. He loses so much blood. He needed **mine** Earl Ciel..."

He was stunned. His hands that were trembling were clenching, he tightened his fist in order for them not to notice that he was shaking. But it can't be help... he was just too obvious that indeed he was shaking.

Sobby broke his quivering, "You don't want him to die, do you? I can heal him. But if the master doesn't persist, then who am I to pursue?"

"..."

He couldn't utter a word, but a moan of pain that came from Sebastian startled him. The butler was so pale, his wound was bleeding profusely...and Sebastian was grasping his chest and it surely hurts terribly at that area. He fisted his hand again, he couldn't bear to see his butler's weak state, he couldn't bear to see Sebastian suffering in pain...and most of all, he couldn't allow him to die. As he glimpsed at Sobby, he focused his azure eyes at his black ones. He said, "Can you really save him?"

Sobby chuckled, "Of course." He paused and smirked at him, "...but in a condition though." The last part made Ciel widened his eyes, Souma could almost punch Sobby in the face but Agni was there, restraining him to do so.

"You said you wanted to save Sebastian for he was your brother! But you're bartering a condition to Ciel just to do that?! Are you even a human?!!!" Souma growled, the admiration he had at the man earlier was replaced with great anger.

Sobby grinned at him, then looked back to Ciel and replied, "I'm actually willing to help but I need some benefits on the contrary, but I guess you're right. Maybe I'm **not** a human, not even **worthy** for that title." He winked at Ciel, only the boy could understand what he meant. Ciel lifted his chin up, leveling from that of Sobby despite the fact that he was short.

Desperately he uttered, "What condition do you want?"

"Ciel don't!! He's just using you!" Souma interrupted, he can sense something bad about this. But when the earl glared at him with a face of _don't-worry_ he decided to not to interrupt anymore. After all, this was for Sebastian's sake, so precisely the earl would do anything just to save the butler.

Sobby turned his head towards Souma and then to Agni, and finally back to Ciel with a face of indicating that he would only tell his condition if the two were not around. Ciel got what he meant so he said, "Let's go to my office." instead of ordering the two to go out.

Sobby nodded as he smiled evilly, glancing at once at his brother who didn't have any idea what was going on. He smirked, he's not that devil for making a deal, it's just that... he really **needed** that bargain.

That conversation on his office ended faster than he'd thought, it was just a matter of minutes, and a matter of seconds that he was shocked and stunned in a total disbelief after accepting Sobby's condition. It's not that big deal though, but....was it really alright? He didn't even know what was Sobby's real motive, the demon didn't explain the whole thing. He shoved his head.

_For Sebastian's sake..._he uttered within. Sobby interrupted his great silence, "I guess it's time for me to leave and heal Sebby, I'm afraid he had suffered a lot of pain already." Ciel nodded and followed the demon exiting the office.

_For Sebastian..._

Sobby wiped his wrist with a linen cloth before he had the urged to bite it. His fangs deepen the bite and as the red fluids were flowing, his free hand managed to lift and open up Sebastian's pale mouth. So there, he positioned his bleeding wrist above the butler's mouth and the crimson liquid from his wrist were now dripping down to Sebastian. That caused the butler to swallow the viscous liquid unconsciously.

_Sebastian seems to feel that someone's been pouring something onto his mouth, it's viscous but more likely...blood? Blood! He wanted to open his eyes to see what was happening, and to seek the very person's profile. But seems his body won't let him, he can't even take back his conscious to the fullest. _

_The liquid continues to drip in his mouth, he can't do any but to swallow it or else he'll choke. The taste...it seems so very familiar to him...it seems that he's swallowing...his own blood! What's this all about? Is he dreaming or something? Or maybe...he's dead?!!! Dead? No way! He can't be dead...Ciel, where is Ciel? He wanted to see his master, where is he? He can't just die leaving his master all alone...he promised didn't he? _

_He would continue serving his master...but what is he doing this time? He can't even have his conscious back to normal, he can't even open his eyes nor to hear any sounds! He's useless as ROCK. Last night, yeah he remembered...the pain...he could still feel it but wait a minute. The more he swallows these viscous liquid, the more he feels like...regaining his strength???!!! Now, he felt that the pain he was fighting against before were seemed slowly disappearing. He wanted to open his eyes...to see his master...to see Ciel...but, why the hell he COULDN'T??? Ciel..._

Just then, he lost his consciousness again and fell into a deep sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Ciel asked worriedly as he witnessed how Sobby healed the butler. He felt a tad of relief when he noticed that Sebastian's wounds were slowly healing while Sobby made him drunk his blood. His sore body gone back to normal and it didn't even left a scar. Surely, demons were unpredictable. Souma and Agni weren't there inside the room anymore; he had ordered them to go out. They would just collapse if they'd notice that Sobby wasn't human, as well as Sebastian.

"Precisely." After confirming that he had gave enough blood to Sebastian, Sobby licked the cut on his wrist. And for Ciel's disbelief, Sobby's wrist was healed right after, and just like Sebastian it didn't leave a single scar. "But I presume he'd wake up tomorrow morning. He still needs to regain his consciousness."

"Is that so..." Ciel sighed deeply, now he felt lighten up. It's a good thing now that Sebastian couldn't suffer the pain anymore, plus, the wounds were gradually healing. To ensure that his butler would wake up, that alone was enough. It's a good thing isn't it? He sighed again as he could feel a sudden throb in his heart. Maybe because he was just too happy knowing that Sebastian was now alright. He seated down on the chair beside Sebastian's bed and with great relief, he grabbed the butler's hand and held it tight, enclosing it inside his small palms.

"You love him, don't you?" Sobby intruded. Ciel was stunned for a bit.

"As my butler, yes." came the reply. It was true, yet it lacks one thing.

"You know, Ciel, you can't lie to me." Ciel just then blinked_. _

_Ah, really Sebastian and Sobby are siblings...both can tell whether he lies or not. It proves one thing__**, they're demons**__. _He felt a sudden hurt on his chest as he thought of that. That's the biggest gap between him and Sebastian, it kind of...suffocating him.

"But you know, my brother sees you in a different way. He loves you not just being his master. I envy you because of that Young Phantomhive. But it can't be help, you're cute in a way. I could even fall in love with that arrogant azure eye of yours." Sobby said, whether he's teasing or not, Ciel couldn't exactly know.

What bothers him was what had Sobby revealed: Sebastian loved him more than a master? Haha that's absurd. But still, there was a tiny part of him that wanted to confirm it. Maybe...just maybe. "Love me? Do demons know how to love? You are trying to be funny, aren't you?" the earl fake a laugh, his hand was still entwined with Sebastian, trying to get more warmth from the butler's hand. But couldn't find any.

"Do I? What do you think?" Sobby bounced back the question, a tiny grin was on his lips. Ciel drop down his shoulders into surrendering, nothing would come out good if this demon was the one you were talking to. But somehow, he felt like he wanted to believe Sobby, to believe that Sebastian truly loved him, not being a master but being a normal person...Person? Yeah, he almost forgot that he's a human, not a demon unlike Sebastian. How uncanny.

"How should I know?" Ciel softly replied. "I couldn't read thoughts unlike demons."

". . ."

Sobby flailed his hands into air and fixed his white bangs right after. "I need to go now, seems like I stayed here for too long, nah."

Ciel glared at him and then frowned, "Go on. No one needs you here anyway. I must thank you that you'd leave without waiting for my order to do so."

"Aw, how rude of you Ciel Phantomhive. After saving Sebastian that is how you treat me? Change that attitude of yours, Ciel." Sobby placed his both hands at each side of his waist, glaring back at Ciel.

"Saving him is your real motive in the first place, that's why you came here, remember?" the earl replied in an arrogant tone.

Sobby's jaw dropped down but he managed to recover. "That too, but what I'm rooting more was the deal we made. The moment he wakes up_, remember_, the condition we agreed must then start." The white haired demon grinned, as if, he had just won his precious victory over something.

Ciel sighed, the condition was not a big deal...but. Will Sebastian accept it? What would he think about it? He wonders. He focused his sight at the sleeping butler on the bed and said at the same time, "I know. Goodbye then."

"It's not goodbye Ciel. It's take care." Sobby corrected as he flapped one hand and then vanished from Ciel's sight in just a blink of an eye.

~_~

It was morning. Time travels really fast, isn't it?

He could feel something warm enveloping his right hand. He tried to open his eyes and it seemed it's going to work on this time. As he trailed the source of warm wrapping around his hands, he was then astonished knowing who the owner was. As he opened fully his red eyes, he saw the very first person he craved to see. "My Lord..."

Sebastian slowly rises up, sitting carefully afraid that his master would wake up. He smiled seeing Ciel on his sleeping state, it was such an embarrassing yet cute moment. He tried to free his hand from the boy's grip but Ciel just moan, as if not wanting to let go of his hand even though he was still asleep. His free hand moved on its own and landed on the boy's face, caressing him gently on his cheek.

It was warm...

Sebastian sighed, so he wasn't just dreaming. The figure in front of him now was the real one...the real one. He was then stunned after realizing something. He reached for his chest and examined his whole body. The cuts weren't there anymore! He couldn't locate even a single wound or a scar left on his body, the pain was no more to feel. What happened?

Ciel made a slight movement not noticing that Sebastian was awake, Ciel yawned. As the boy rubbed his sleepy eyes he then widen them the moment he saw Sebastian who was already awake.

He exclaimed, "Sebastian, y-you're awake!" the butler just smiled, his bangs fell off covering his red eyes. His black hair was a bit mess, seemed like it wasn't been comb for a hundred years, but for Ciel his butler looks good even in that state.

"I was...my wounds?" the butler stammered. He couldn't really remember what happened last night after he had fainted. What exactly happened after he fainted? Who healed his wounds? It couldn't be possibly that..."Sobby. He was here, am I right." The butler asked as he lowered down his eyesight, only for him to see the thick mattresses covering his lap.

Ciel staggered as he stood up, "I owe him for healing you, Sebastian. If it wasn't because of him then maybe, I'll go mad." The boy was shuddering, Sebastian could hear his sobbing afterwards. Ciel tried to stop those damn tears, he forced himself not to but those tears were moving on their own. Sebastian's red eyes on the first time bulged out from the sockets. He couldn't believe that his master was crying...he made him cry?

"My Lord, I'm sorry I had troubled you." Sebastian wore an apologetic face. He caressed Ciel's cheek, helping him to wipe out those tears.

Ciel smiled but then he frowned afterward. "Idiot! Idiot! You're really an idiot Sebastian! How could you make me worry so much? Didn't you know how scared I was the moment I saw you on the floor, showering with blood? You're…" Ciel cried out, unable to hide his feelings anymore. But as he realized, he blushed, so he turned his back for him not to see his embarrassment.

Sebastian gripped the boy's hand and pulled Ciel causing the boy to land on his lap. Ciel himself was a bit surprise, he just stared at his butler with a confuse look. Sebastian stared back at him...daringly. Sebastian didn't want to let go the boy so he enveloped him within his arms, embracing Ciel tightly yet at the same time gently.

Ciel wore a flushed face as he could hear his heart thumps, it was so fast that it could almost jump out from his chest. And there it was, whose thumping heart was this besides him? He could hear someone's been rolling a drum...no it wasn't a drum...it's a heart that beats faster than his. Sebastian held him tighter as his hands were caressing his soft hair. Ciel choked at his own saliva, could it be that it was Sebastian's heart that thumps and beats louder than a drum? Was that really possible?!

"Ciel...I-I'm really sorry for worrying you. But I'm so glad that you were worried about me, it's like a dream come true." His butler mumbled. Ciel could feel the warmth of Sebastian's breathe against his skin, and he closed his eyes by the intense sensation he felt. And to add, his butler addressed him on his own name without being ordered at, it felt like....he was in a cloud nine, he could drown as if it's an ecstasy.

"It's okay Sebastian. You, you are precious to me so it's normal I'd worry." came the reply.

Sebastian faced him right after, their faces were just an inch away from each other. Then the butler asked, "Do you love me, My Lord?" Ciel was dumbfounded with that straightforward question, but he felt a bit pain when Sebastian addressed him _My Lord_ again. He didn't know why and when, but it seemed like he had come to hate those two words...because that would always remind him the gap that he and Sebastian were in. **Master and Slave.**

So, instead of answering him_ yes_ he asked coldly, "Why did you ask such thing?"

"I just want to. If you DO then I'd be really happy My Lord." Sebastian replied in a very blissful voice, grabbing Ciel's chin he lifted it up. Ciel wore a perplex look and asked again, "Why would you?"

Sebastian leaned closer and closer at him, and with a smile and delight on his face he answered, "Because I love My Lord more than anyone else." Ciel grinned forcefully and said, "Of course you would, I'm your master remember." he knew, he sounded like jerk when he'd said that...he was obviously shaking, even his voice was dry. It was certainly because of the pain from the fact that Sebastian loved him as a master.

"It's not like that. It's like this..." Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin and pulled him closer, so he could kiss Ciel. The earl widened his azure eyes as the butler continued exploring inside his mouth, tracing and tasting every bit of Ciel's lips. Though he was totally surprised, astounded, thunderstruck, staggered, and even dumbfounded, for Ciel he had been into the place of what they call -_heaven. _

Parting their lips he heard the butler say, "I love you, Ciel." he wasn't so sure about it, whether it's true or not...but he was sure that Sebastian had said that...it was so clear and at the same time tender, full of emotions and love and passion.

If he was dreaming right now, Ciel wouldn't want to wake up. '_Please, let us stay like this forever...even if it's a dream.' _The boy silently wished as he rested his head on his butler's chest. It's a good thing the wounds weren't there anymore.

A minute have passed, or maybe it's just a second, Sebastian, his demon butler embraced him tight and said in assurance, "It isn't a dream, Ciel."

Hearing that, Ciel Phantomhive cried silently. Feeling the butler's warmth around his body, he was now secured, then he uttered_, _"I know."

~_~

**Read This! Please!**

Hey hey hey...I know you wonder what condition did Sobby wants from Ciel, am I right? Te-hee, it's a secret this time...the condition will be stated the next chapter for you to know. But wait! Did you know that the next chapter will be its final end? Haha, yes you heard it right. There'll be only one last chapter left and that will be post only if I'll reach 40 reviews (winks). Its not that I'm craving for the reviews, it's just that because this story will end very soon so I made a bet on myself. I will only post the final chapter if I can gain 40 reviews, that's all. And I'm so thankful for those readers who keep reviewing ever since this story was made, I am thankful to my beta Nayski too! Nayski, this chapter is dedicated for you!

The next and FINAL chapter will be dedicated for the **first five reviewer** of this chapter te-hee! I hope you have like this fanfic, though I'm really very sorry for the errors and wrong grammars I wrote.

And hey guys, as I've said before this story will have a sequel. Even though this fic will end soon I've been thinking some time ago to give this another round, I mean I'll make a part two of this and that time Ciel is already a grown up man! Oh yeah! I stated before that the title will be _His Butler, His Lover, The Liar right_? But I guess it's too long and I found it weird to make that as a title. So, I'm really very sorry for that mistake because I'll change the title for the sequel, I am still thinking what title it would be and I assure you all to post the TITLE for the sequel on the last chapter's A/N. I'm going to POST the updates in my profile so just in case that you want to know the latest updates for His Butler, His Lover (and its sequel) just visit my profile. I'll post there when will I'm going to release the sequel, so just take a look.


	10. FINALE 10

_A/N: Finally! Finally the last chapter is here! Even I only got 33 reviews and not 40, still, I need to post the final chapter. It's because I'm in a hurry and I really need to post it so this story would be completed. I'm busy in my other works, so to say, I can't wait to have the 40 reviews. Besides, I think I couldn't reach 40 reviews, ahaha, yeah I'm too ambitious to reach that kind of number. So, I wouldn't wait anymore, and I can't let some of you guys (who were waiting for the final chapter) to wait as well…It's longer further than I have imagined, but please bear with it, it's the last chapter after all. _

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for appreciating my fanfic everyone! And special thanks to __**Female Heero Yuy**__, __**Cielshadow17**__ –you guys were always there ever since this fanfic was made. You keep reviewing on my chapters, thanks a lot, it inspired me so much! Domo arigatou! And thanks to__**Nayski**__ for beta-ing some of the chapters. Hope you all guys are doing well. Correct me in my mistakes though. I'm not keen enough to notice it._

_The final chapter as I have promised is dedicated to: _

***inmemoryoftheMasterRapper, *spiel, *Giureedi, *-w- easy enough, *Cielshadow17**

_My first five reviewers in chapter nine! Thanks for that guys! This chapter, the last chapter, is for you! I hope you enjoy this…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kuroshitsuji**

**His Butler, His Lover**

**Part 10 (Final)**

A morning after. Ciel and his butler were now hurrying themselves as they walked toward the carriage. It was yesterday when Sebastian was healed by drinking some of Sobby's demon blood, leaving him without even a single scratch, not even a scar. It was yesterday as well when Sebastian said they must go back to his master's mansion, but Ciel didn't agree. Though his butler was healed already, the boy still wanted Sebastian to rest in bed even it was for one day. The butler couldn't do nothing rather than accept. So today, they were scheduled to go back at the Phantomhive Mansion, their beloved mansion.

Souma and Agni were there at the entrance door, faces as if their dearest pet have died. The prince's handkerchief was totally wet caused by his exaggerating cry. Agni was standing beside him, hands on each side, and on his face it could be seen that he was fighting himself not to cry, just like what his master did. As Sebastian opened the carriage door for his master, Souma then cried out, running to Ciel and hugged him all of a sudden.

"Uwah Ciel! What can I do just to stop you from leaving?!" the prince cried, arms wrapped around Ciel's fragile body. Sebastian nodded his head in disbelief while Agni was now heading towards them –following his master.

"Nothing. Please remove your arms off me Souma." The earl coldly answered.

"Even though you're leaving, you are still cold to me, Ciel. You're my best friend and I'll be really sad if you're not around." Souma replied, still in his crying mode.

"Did I ever say that we're friends?" Ciel tediously asked.

"Uwah, of course Ciel! When you were asleep!" came the blunt reply.

"Are you saying that I'm talking whi- Ugh! Okay, okay, enough already Souma. Our time is running out. You can still visit me in England if you want." Said Ciel, glancing at Sebastian, who, on the contrary was grinning at him.

"Oh my! Really Ciel?" Souma asked, confirming while he had this kind of eyes that called puppy eyes.

Ciel sighed. He slipped out, but he couldn't return back what he'd just said. "Of course." He added, and then Souma freed him from his embrace.

"My Lord, it's time to go." Sebastian intercepted, checking his pocket watch.

Ciel then walked closer the carriage, and then as he faced his butler, he said, "Get inside Sebastian."

Sebastian puckered his brow, "But I am driving My Lord."

"I hired someone to do that. I disallow you driving since you're still recuperating. So get in." Ciel ordered. His right brow went up momentarily as he saw Sebastian's grinning at him, almost laughing.

"Hmn. you're suspicious now, My Lord." Sebastian said in a lower tone, so people behind them won't hear it clearly.

"What are you saying? Just get in." came the reply.

"Ah, now you're acting as if you're the dominant possessive one. But having such small figure, it is obvious that you couldn't My Lord." Sebastian said, grinning.

Ciel then realized what his butler was trying to imply, just then he wore a flushed face. "Pervert. That is not what I meant, and that is not what I'm trying to imply.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh ~ my apologies."

Ciel glared at him for the last time, "Since when you have become perverted, Sebastian?"

"Hmnn…Since when I wonder." he paused and added, "Anyhow, I think you should get in first, as your butler you are my first priority."

"As you say," Ciel replied. Momentarily, he stepped to get in, and for once, he glanced at Souma and Agni. Right after when Sebastian assured that his master was now comfortably sitting, he decided to follow Ciel and get inside the carriage as well.

"Ciel, GOODBYE!" Souma and Agni waved at him. Ciel smiled back for the very first time. The two and Sebastian were then astonished for a moment.

"Ciel smiled at me Agni, that's so cute!" the prince boasted at Agni, who was now standing beside him. Then he added as he saw that the carriage was now starting to leave, "Goodbye Ciel. See you soon!"

Inside now in the carriage, Sebastian was really confuse and curious, "My Lord, who is driving by the way? Do I know of him?"

"Perhaps." Came the reply.

They traveled almost nine hours and it took longer than they have imagined. But now, Ciel could see those familiar surroundings outside the window, at last they're finally here. The horses neighed and then the carriage stopped.

"We're here My Lord," Sebastian confirmed, then he added, "Wait here, I'll open the door for you." He was going to open the small door when it then suddenly clicked and opened from the outside and…

Shoot!

Sebastian grimaced and knitted his brow while the man who'd opened the door cheerfully said, "Howdy Sebastian! Anyway, Ciel we're here!"

The butler quickly tugged the man's neck and pushed him forward, banging him on the ground. "What are you doing here Sobby?!"

Sobby coughed when he'd inhaled some grain sand, and then, he said grimacing at Sebastian on top of him, "You did surprise me, brother."

"I must be the one saying that. I'd never thought you still have guts to show us your face again." Sebastian tightened his grip on Sobby's colllar.

"Nah. Of course we would see each other again. We're brothers, remember?" Sobby tried to speak despite of Sebastian's grip on his neck. The butler scowled much more, his red eyes glowed madly, "Say, what you are doing here?"

"Sebastian, stop." Ciel commanded, he had now exited from the carriage. Sebastian turned his head at his side, glancing confusedly at his master.

"Back off My Lord."

"I don't need to. Unhand him now Sebastian, he's not going to harm anyone." Ciel replied seriously.

"What are you saying, My Lord?" his butler asked in bewilderment.

"Nah…Ciel is now master, of course I won't do any harm to him Sebastian." Sobby explained as he pushed Sebastian forward, and then the butler was stunned. Sobby was now standing, scouring his gray pants as he fixed his white hair that was ruffled a moment ago.

"Master? What is this all about?!" Sebastian asked after he'd regained his shocked, his eyes were changing from Ciel then to Sobby. He looked at Ciel, who_,_ on the contrary lowered his head, unable to utter a word.

Silence went through for awhile, but then, Ciel slightly opened his mouth in order to explain everything on Sebastian. However, a high pitch tone suddenly burst cutting off his supposed to be explanations.

"Ciel! Ciel~~~~!"

The three of them were startled, turning their sight at the girl who was now running towards them. No, towards Ciel. "You're here Ciel! Welcome back!" exclaimed the girl who knows nothing but adoring cuteness and adoring Ciel. Okay, really… it was Lady Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's cousin and fiancée. Ciel widened his eyes when Lady Elizabeth embraced him all of a sudden.

"Uh. Lizzy stop it, you're suffocating me."

"Oh~ I'm sorry Ciel. It's just that I missed you so much." Lady Elizabeth apologized, then she freed the earl form her arms. She added, "Ciel, let's get inside."

Ciel stared back at Sebastian and took a deep sigh. The butler then said, gazing back at him with cold eyes for the very first time. "Go on My Lord. Please enjoy the moment while the Lady is here."

Ciel could feel his heart that almost stopped from beating, and he could feel the coldness in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian's cold voice and stare….it's unbearable. Too much for him to bear. Just then, Lady Elizabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him inside his mansion, leaving him unable to answer his butler.

The two demons were left behind, Sobby was humming while Sebastian was clenching. The butler then said as he had spotted his master nowhere. "Follow me. We need to talk, Sobby."

"Nah, of course." Came the humorous reply.

"Young Master!" welcomed Meirin.

"Young Master!" shouted Bard.

"Bocchama!" growled Finnian.

". . . Ho ho ho." Muttered Tanaka.

The four household members welcomed their Young Master as they have spotted the Earl and his Lady entering the mansion. "Young Master, we we're so worried about you. You were gone for almost a week." Said Meirin.

"Thanks for the worry, but I'm fine. Really." Ciel replied in gloomy tone.

"Where's Sebastian Young Master? We thought he was with you?" Finnian asked as he rolled his eyes behind his master, searching for the butler's presence but found no one at all.

"He was with someone outside." Ciel retorted and headed now to the staircase. The household members were stunned for awhile.

"Young Master, we had prepared a dinner!" exclaimed Meirin.

"I'm tired, I rather rest." The earl answered, stepping lazily in the staircase. His shoulders were as if carrying all the problems of the world.

"But Ciel, I helped in the kitchen! I want us dine together!" demanded Lady Elizabeth, but the earl didn't reply.

When the earl couldn't be spotted anymore, Meirin commented, "What happened to our Young Master? He seems gloomy and…weak."

"Maybe he was having problems with the case, Sebastian said so before that they left to solve the _'Earl Killings'_ case, remember?" Bard said.

"I wonder what happenned." Finnian uttered.

"The first time I saw Ciel wearing such gloomy and lifeless face was two years ago, when his parents were murdered. I'd never thought he'd be wearing such face again." Lady Elizabeth commented.

"Ho ho ho."

"What have you done to Ciel?"

"Nothing much. He's my master now, _like you are_, so logically speaking I won't do any harm to him." Sobby answered, competing glares at Sebastian.

Sebastian clenched his fist, "What I'm trying to say was _why was that he was your master now_?! What are you planning this time?"

"You killed my master, Sebastian." Sobby answered in a cold tone, one hand was on his right pocket, grasping gently something in there.

"And that didn't mean you are to include Ciel for my doings," the butler growled and added, "Besides, your master killed his own life and you know that. I have nothing to do with it."

"I told you before that someday you'd have to repay for the debts you owed me. And for that, what I wanted as a payment was Ciel."

"You can't have him Sobby. I have him first. I am his demon." Sebastian warned.

"I know that, that's why I made a deal with him."

"You made a contract with Ciel? You knew we've been contracted to each other! A human who contracted two demons at the same will die after one week of agreements. What have you done Sobby! Are you trying to kill my master?" Sebastian growled. His eyes were now glowing into deep red.

"Of course that's not it. Nah, I said DEAL. It didn't mean I made a contract with him. Without the contract it's not formal, it's not acceptable in our rules, yes, but…I need a master you know. He's just my temporary master, _my alibi_ so that I could still stay on this world, and I will serve him until such time I could find someone who have dark souls." Sobby explained.

"Why won't you just go back to hell?" Sebastian suggested sarcastically.

"Nah, I had had enough of that burning place," came the sluggish reply. He even flapped his hands on the air while closing his eyes intentionally.

"…."

"So, what's the deal my master bartered with you? Ciel wouldn't agree dealing with someone that won't benefit him in return." Sebastian grimaced at Sobby.

"You," Sobby bluntly answered.

The butler knitted his brows, "Say worthless words again and I'll cut your tongue, Sobby."

"Oh~ I wonder if you can really do that, Sebby."

"You are too proud and full of confidence, aren't you?" Sebastian said, disgusted as to what had Sobby said – too proud of himself.

"You noticed it? Nah, not much actually. You can still surpass me if you really want."

"Whatever. We are going out of nowhere. I was asking you what the deal my master had bartered was." Sebastian retorted, half pissed.

"Our master, remember." Sobby corrected, teasing him. Then he added, "Nah, who do you think healed you? Of course, me, right? And since Ciel didn't want you to die, I had told him that I can heal your cuts. In one condition though, that is. I bet I told you already what the condition was all about, brother."

"You should have let me die instead of using my master for your own selfishness." Sebastian said, and he was shocked knowing that actually.

"Aw. You're so rude Sebastian. After all of the efforts I've done just to save you, still you are this cold to me? I'm hurt."

"Save me but with conditions? You're evil as you always are." Sebastian said momentarily, if he was praising or teasing, Sobby thought it was both.

"Haha! We're demons remember? Anyway, have you noticed it Sebastian? It's been a long time since we're talking privately and longer without fighting each other, ne?" he glanced at the butler with a grin engraved to his lips.

Sebastian just burst a deep sigh.

"Ah, anyway, it was Ciel's will to accept my deal, he loved you…you know."

". . ."

Ciel was lying now on his bed, its night time already, a time for him to sleep. But he couldn't. Sebastian apparently was mad at him for bringing Sobby. He made a deal with him without Sebastian knowing. The butler didn't even show his face after they had arrived. He was now staring blankly at the ceiling, just then, he burst a deep sigh. He couldn't sleep without the butler's presence, and he couldn't calm down without hearing his butler's sweet _'Goodnight'_ before he'd go to sleep.

Without the butler's presence everything on him was cold. He then traced his own lips with his fingers and closed his eyes, _he could still feel his butler's warm yet gentle lips on him. How he wished he could feel those lips that kisses him, especially now at his times of despair._

'_Where are you at this time, Sebastian? Can you not sense that I need you? Sebastian…'_

Outside the glass windows, the cool wind at night blew and swaying the curtains. Consequently, a black silhouette with red eyes of a demon appeared. Just then he'd pulled and closed the windows slowly, after that, he fixed the curtains that were a bit rumpled.

"You'd catch cold if you leave these windows open, My Lord."

Ciel was then petrified on his bed. It was his butler, Sebastian. He's here. He came. How happy he should be, _but_, he couldn't utter a word. He wanted him, his presence, but he couldn't face him now, and he's ashamed. Scared. Sebastian might still mad at him, it's better to pretend he's asleep and just leave the things that need to be discussed for tomorrow. Perhaps.

Just then the silence went through. Seconds passed or so it seemed, Ciel could now hear tapping of Sebastian's feet, going towards his bed. His heart thumped faster, it's hard to pretend you're asleep. It's hard.

"My Lord, is there any reason to pretend you're asleep?" Sebastian said, he was chuckling. Now, he was sitting on his bed beside him.

There was still a silent reply from the earl. Sebastian grinned much more, how cute his master was. Ciel was so cute when lying and when he's pretending, it's because he was too obvious to notice. "You're still awake My Lord. But if you really are asleep, then, I might do something on you that will wake you up."

Ciel didn't reply, he tried not to move. He decided to pretend he was asleep so he must prove and stand his decision. However, he was shocked when Sebastian's lips were now above his –kissing him!

Ciel felt a sudden thunder bolt that struck his heart, making his heartbeat pumped faster that it was used to be. When he felt Sebastian's soft and wet tongue inside him, exploring him, as if craving for acceptance and access, Ciel had then opened and widened his eyes.

On his azure eyes there was the total astonishment and embarrassment. Then and there, Sebastian grinned at him as he parted their lips, staring daringly at Ciel, who, on the contrary wore a crimson red face.

"As I have thought, you aren't sleeping My Lord."

Ciel pushed him forward and took a sitting position on his bed. "W-what?! You woke me up Sebastian. How dare you waking up your master at this kind of hour."

"I did not My Lord. You couldn't sleep without my presence, remember?" Sebastian teasingly said.

"It's not like that. Why are you here? I'm – you, aren't you mad at me?" Ciel said, stuttering. His voice almost couldn't be heard.

Sebastian knitted his brows, "Mad at you? How could I do such a thing? You're my master."

"Uh. Right, I'm your master." Ciel seconded in a painful tone. His chest suddenly ached, yeah, it was painful to know the truth. Truth and the fact, that Sebastian was just doing his job as his butler and his demon.

Sebastian noticed his gloom expression, he could read what it meant. So he said, "You misunderstand it again, My Lord. I couldn't be mad not just because you're my master. But because I love you too much that I couldn't bear to even feel any slight anguish on you, how can I?"

". . ."

"I told you before about it, did I not My Lord?" Sebastian stated, and there was a complete seriousness on his voice.

"You did it because I want you to not because you wanted it. And have I not ordered you to stop acting as my lover?" Ciel asked and his face was totally perplexed, looking at his butler, whose face was just an inch closer at him.

"That I cannot allow,"

"What do you mean?" Ciel said in query.

"I want it…me being your lover." Sebastian retorted seriously. He grabbed Ciel's arm and hugged him tenderly, allowing Ciel's head to rest comfortably on his chest, both arms were now wrapped around Ciel's slim waist.

Ciel was dumbfounded and the emotions he felt right now was disabling him to utter a word. Sebastian added, "I have been restraining myself for years My Lord. I loved you even before we had met but without you knowing. I've been saying many times that I love you but you always thought I was just doing my job. It pained me."

'_What is he saying all of a sudden? He loved me? Uhn, my heart…it won't stop from beating rapidly, Sebastian...'_

"Before, I thought that to stay by your side was enough for me. That by doing everything you want just to make you happy was enough already, just to see you all day and this so close completed me. But now I realized that alone wasn't enough." Sebastian continued, almost whispering to his ears.

'_My brother sees you in a different way…'_

"That wasn't enough…because now I wanted you to realize my feelings for you. I want you to understand that I meant it when I say I love you. I want you to know that even demons like me have feelings like humans do. Ciel…what can I do just to make you mine completely?"

'_He loves you not being his master. I envy you Earl Ciel…'_

"I was scared to tell you this before because I am a demon. You might be disgusted on me, you might avoid me and so I kept silent. But I cannot bear to lose you, Ciel."

'_. . . and because my brother loved you more than anyone else.'_

"But now I had enough. I won't restrain myself any longer. My Lord, Young Master, Bocchama or Ciel…it didn't matter how I address you. Did it? What matter most is….if you love me too, Ciel?" Sebastian said as he stared at him, his red eyes met his azure ones…it was almost melting him.

'_You love him, don't you?'_

'_As my butler, yes.'_

'_You know Ciel, you can't lie to me.'_

'_YOU CAN'T LIE…'_

"Yes, I do love you Sebastian." Ciel answered wholeheartedly. No more pretending this time, no more lies, no more restraining his feelings, no more fright, no more doubts and no more cries. Sebastian loved him truly, that alone can heal his wound, his pain, the ache and his anger, and the revengeful heart he had possessed for a long time. How stupid he was for not realizing it till now? All he did was misjudged his butler. How could he not believe and understand his feelings before?

Sebastian smiled as he grabbed his chin, making him look at him and only him. "Are you mine now, Ciel?"

"Yes." Came the stuttering reply.

"No turning back…Ciel." Sebastian murmured to his ears. One hand was stroking Ciel's hair then fluttered across his forehead, brushing his bangs that blocked his eyes, making Ciel shudder in and out. His eyes look down to meet his azure ones, full of amusement and love.

"Yes." Ciel answered in a shaking voice, so he decided to close his eyes right after.

"I am now yours Ciel…" he said. He lowered his face to aim for those kissable lips and showered them with his wet kisses.

"Yes," Ciel kissed back, imitating how the way Sebastian kisses him. Eyes were closed, lips feeling the taste of him, exploring and kissing as his butler teaches him to do so.

"I am your demon…" Sebastian continued whispering as his lips continued exploring inside Ciel's mouth. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's mouth slide down to his neck, mouth kissing and tongue exploring, and then mouth sucking him. Ciel couldn't feel anything rather than embarrass and…hot. Yes, his body seemed like burning, the hot sensations of Sebastian's touches. He could explode any minute by now, this…was new to him. But before he forgot, he hardly answered, "Yes."

Sebastian slowly laid Ciel, carefully and gently pinning him on his bed, Ciel being enchanted by some magical spell couldn't do nothing but obey. Sebastian's eyes with such amusement were locked to his, and on his lips a grin, no, more likely a lustful smile was there.

"I am your lover," the butler added.

"Yes."

"And you are my cute master," Sebastian said, full of proud on his tone. Just then, he lowered down, aiming for Ciel's soft and tender lips. He kissed him again. His one hand now unconsciously went there, unbuttoning one by one Ciel's pajama top.

"Yes, uhn! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned sexily when Sebastian's expert hand pinched his right nipple, how did his hand got there, Ciel couldn't remember. Ciel covered his mouth, ashamed of his sudden moan. It wasn't like him at all. This, what he feel right now was new to him. This eerie, weird sensations and feelings caused by Sebastian's touch and kisses, it's new to him. Doing this was shameful…yet it feels good. Good enough to even forget that he's a known earl of England, it drowns him. He'd never allow someone else to touch him like this, only with Sebastian. Only him.

"Say you love me, Ciel." He whispered closely to his ears, then Ciel could feel Sebastian's lips kissing his earlobes, giving him thrills all over his body. And now his butler's tongue that was warm and wet was now kissing behind his ears, licking him there, and he shrugged by the hot sensation he felt. He moaned as he felt Sebastian's mouth that is back now at his lips, sliding his tongue inside of him, feeling it dancing together with his own tongue, and then Ciel heard him moan.

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciel answered his butler's request when Sebastian managed to free his lips, almost panting. He bites his ring finger when Sebastian gently caresses his torso, down to his exposed navel, caressing and teasing him there. Ciel's member then stiffened, it hardens, a proof of his arousal.

"Uhn! I am yours Sebastian!" he murmured, moaning here and there, head side to side. Sebastian just smiled, and though he's a demon, his smile was like an angel. He then stopped caressing Ciel and for the last time, he had kissed him gently on his lips. After that, he stopped.

"You stop," Ciel uttered in a lower tone. A bit of disappointment was on his voice. He now noticed that his butler was buttoning his shirt, fixing his ruffled pajama top.

"Yes.' Sebastian answered, buttoning the last button of his shirt.

"Did I disappoint you? Am I not good enough?" the earl dared to ask though he's embarrassed.

"No, the opposite instead," Sebastian answered as he stood up, fixing his own ruffled suit. Then he added, staring lovingly at him, "You're still young, Ciel. I'm afraid that if I won't stop right there, then, I can't restrain myself and I might do something more than that."

"I won't mind if that's the case," he replied, face that was now like tomatoes. _'What am I saying? I sounded like a slut…It isn't like me at all. Stupid Sebastian, what have you done to me? You are making me think weird things…'_

Sebastian chuckled. Momentarily, he fixed the comforter and placed it comfortably above Ciel, the earl then decided to lay on his bed. The butler was now standing beside his bed, saying, "I can wait, rather say, I must wait until you are old enough. For now, it is better for you to sleep, My Lord."

Hearing that, Ciel smiled. "As you say, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, My Lord."

"Goodnight," _Sebastian…_ Momentarily, Ciel closed his eyes. And for the very first time, Ciel Phantomhive fell asleep with a smile attached to his lips. A pure smile.

The butler then bowed politely. He smiled as he blew off the candles that were placed o Ciel's bedside table. Just then, he murmured softly, "I forgot. Thank you for saving me, Ciel. You agreed to a deal just to save me, thanks. My Lord."

Morning came…a blissful day. Or so it seemed. As Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes, a very familiar figure had welcomed him. He didn't know if he was to be glad or to be pissed, but somehow, his life and his daily routines would change from now on.

"Morning, Ciel! This, I have prepared, breakfast on bed!" Sobby exclaimed cheerfully, placing the tray of food on Ciel's lap.

Ah, he almost forgot that beside Sebastian, here was another demon named Sobby, who had entered his life. Since when? That he couldn't remember actually. Speaking of demons, _'Where's Sebastian?'_

He was about to sipped his tea when the door suddenly made a click sound and then rolling of wheels were heard. The door opened and it showed Sebastian holding a cart and above of it was a tray of food. The butler was then stunned as he saw Sobby, who was standing beside Ciel's bed, and was grinning at him menacingly.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked shockingly.

"I brought him breakfast, of course." Came the reply. Sebastian was then dumfounded, he widened his eyes as he saw Ciel who was now going to sip the tea. By that, he hurried and snatched the cup from Ciel.

"My Lord! You can't drink this, it might be poisoned!" the butler exclaimed, placing the cup on the tray that was above Ciel. The earl wore a shocked and stunned face.

"You're rude Sebastian! I won't put any poisonous ingredients on Ciel's food!" Sobby grimaced at him.

"I am the butler of this mansion, only I am allowed to bring his food inside his room." Sebastian retorted, competing glares with Sobby.

"You're not the only butler here. I am a butler myself." Sobby said, half pissed, now turning his sight at Ciel, "Right Ciel?"

"When the hell did you become his butler? He agreed to become your master but that didn't mean you are now his butler! Anyhow, you aren't allowed to address him on his first name." Sebastian glared daggers at him.

"Nah, you are allowed to call him _Ciel_ but I couldn't? That is not fair at all! You seem no respect to me Sebastian. I'm your older brother. Why can't you just act and behave as my perfect younger brother?!"

"In your dreams," came the blunt reply. Just then, Ciel burst in laughter, so loud that it startled the two demons.

"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Both of you are acting stupid and spoiled. Really, you were bothers by blood." Ciel said, still laughing for the very first time. Sobby and Sebastian stared at him with such amazement, especially Sebastian. As far as he have known his master, it was two years ago since he last laugh, and it was two years that Ciel haven't laugh, it's because for two years Ciel Phantomhive was always wearing such frown and scowled face. In the midst of his laughing state, and of Sobby and Sebastian's star-struck faces, the door suddenly banged, Lady Elizabeth appeared.

"Ciel Morning!" the young Middleford exclaimed as she managed to envelope her arms around the earl.

"You should have knocked, Lizzy." Ciel said, and he was no longer laughing.

"I did but no one answered," the girl replied, arms still wrapped around Ciel, who on the contrary burst a deep sigh.

"Ar-Ahem!" Sobby intentionally cleared his throat. The girl then turned her sight at him, and then to Ciel, "Who was he, Ciel?"

"He's one of my servants," Ciel answered.

"Butler to be specific." Sobby corrected, winking at Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel nodded his head in disbelief, he couldn't possibly imagine that Sobby was a 100% persistent guy, rather, demon. First Sobby…. and now here's Lizzy, what a predicament he have. He glanced back at Sebastian, who was standing beside his bed, and face that seemed stunned and…jealous? Since when did Sebastian wear such face?

Lady Elizabeth gleefully said, "Ciel hurry up and let's talk about the wedding! My mother is too excited about it!"

Sobby sighted his brother in a concerned face, Sebastian, though he was shocked by that statement had manage to hide it. There was a silent aura afterward, but Ciel had then decided. He had to speak and tell it right now, or else there'll be no other chance or opportunity he could have.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I'm afraid I can't continue our wedding anymore,"

The two demons were stunned, but for Lizzy, the word stunned was not enough. She was petrified. No, it was greater than that, as if, lightning struck her broken and swelling heart. But she had manage to ask, confirming what she had heard a second ago, "What are you saying, Ciel?"

"That I am canceling our betrothal. I'm in love with someone else. A marriage without love is worthless after all." Ciel explained, glancing at his butler for once.

"You can't do this to me Ciel!" the girl exploded, everything on her was now clear. Ciel wants break up, how stupid it is to be. How dare a guy dump her, not even Ciel Phantomhive!

"Yes I can," Ciel assured. He slowly took the tray above him and handed it to Sobby who was standing still at his left side.

Sobby wore a dumb face while holding the tray and placed it above the cart which Sebastian had brought a moment ago. Sebastian was there at his right side of the bed, standing, wearing a face that was unfathomable. Seconds after, Ciel swiftly stood up right there at Sebastian's side. He was staring at Lady Elizabeth, and said,

"It's because I have a boyfriend named Sebastian…" Just then, he grabbed his butler's arm and pulled him closer and lower to him _-so that he can reach him-_ and then he touched his lips and kissed Sebastian, in front of Lady Elizabeth and Sobby.

It was not new to Sobby, he knew that Sebastian and Ciel would end up like this. But he couldn't possibly imagine that Ciel would take the initiative, he was shocked a little bit by that. But Lady Elizabeth was totally petrified, her body was stiffened and seemed not moving at all, her jaw dropped down and her cheeks went red, her emerald eyes were surprisingly glaring at those two guys that were kissing now in front of her.

Sebastian was shocked…as well.

Parting their lips, Ciel smiled sarcastically at Lizzy who had seemingly seen a ghostly creature, "You know what I mean by this, Lizzy."

". . ."

"????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyahhhhnnnn!"

Lady Elizabeth who now regained her shocked exclaimed loudly, she glanced back at Sebastian and then to Ciel beside him, dumbfounded, she exclaimed,

"Boy-boyfriend? Lovers?! - - - - - - - "

"Ciel…is…..G-G-GAY?!" she continued, and her knees suddenly were numb as well as her body. Her shocked was too much to bear. Then and there, she collapsed. But before she fell off onto the floor, Sobby had caught her on his arms.

"Poor girl." Sobby pitied, holding the Lady on his arms. Carrying her like a princess.

"You shouldn't have done that Ciel. It shocked her too much she couldn't bear." Sebastian stated with a bit of concern.

"She's healthy, she'll be okay." Came the reply.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and pulled him closer to him, he embraced him from behind, and his arms were now wrapped around Ciel's slim waist. He then whispered near to his ears, giving thrills inside Ciel that made him shudders, "However, what you did was just too cute…Ciel."

"Sebastian…" came the stuttering reply. Their eyes met, and it was too much to bear…the sensation it gave could even melt the whole room.

"Nah, is it me or the place seems changed into a sudden romantic?" Sobby noticed, rolling his black eyes around the room. The two creatures in front of him didn't manage to hear him, or rather say, they didn't care about his presence anymore , or maybe, they have forgotten that he and Elizabeth were still inside the room. Sobby burst a deep sigh, shaking his head and was still carrying the Lady on his arms.

'_Nah, I bet I am no need in this room anymore…I wonder what kind of spell my brother casted on Ciel, seemed that Earl Ciel Phantomhive was brainwashed. Fuwahahahahahhahaha!'_

Just then, Sobby exited the room while carrying the unconscious girl on his arms.

**END**


End file.
